Whispers
by cr0wznest
Summary: Santana Lopez has a hard life but noone seems to care. Until a new girl enters the picture and two become unexpectedly close.
1. Chapter 1

Santana Lopez ruled the school. She didn't associate with anyone in a lower class than her; glee club geeks, musicians, nerds, jocks. She never let anyone in and wasn't very wise, but got through her first years at Mckinley by having a confident attitude, which made the other girls envious. Santana didn't feel the need to be anyone but herself, if that meant being a bitch to anyone who tried to talk to her. People would judge her and have negative opinions without getting to know her. But no one had the chance to know her because she had a big, thick wall around her. Feelings and emotions would never cross her face for the world to see. She carried on her day like any other and never complained. No one knew her really, and she didn't allow anyone to break her down piece by piece and find out whats under that thick shell. Her life was the cheerios and family. Nothing came before them and she didn't have time for anything but them. School was just another thing she conformed to just like everyone else in the dull little town of Lima, Ohio. Whenever things got bad for Santana, she'd shrug it off and move on. Never showing an ounce of sympathy for the people she slushied, never showing an ounce of love for the guys she had one night stands with. She was okay with who she was even if the people around her weren't.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you wearing?" Quinn stepped out of the bathroom in a long yellow silk gown, which hung off her so delicately. Santana was on the brink of barfing but Quinn knew that that was just how Santana was, not really that considerate and caring.<p>

"My mom bought it for me last year, I never got the chance to wear it but I think tonights special so." The blonde twirled infront of the mirror, happy with her decision even though her best friend wasn't.

Santana was only friends with Quinn because they were in the cheerios together and they were _supposed_ to be friends. Everyone in the school was intimidated by them, well mostly by Santana. Quinn was lighthearted and accepted people more than her friend, which made her liked and not as talked about in a negative way.

"Whatever," Santana sneered back, standing up and grabbing her dimonty red purse. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The girls headed over to Noah Puckerman's house for a small gathering. Ofcourse the girls didn't expect a small innocent gathering where they'd watch movies and play spin the bottle. It was Puck afterall and he was known to throw large, wild parties.<p>

"Hey you guys made it!" Puck wrapped his arms around Quinn who hugged back just as tightly. Santana rolled her eyes and pushed her way into the house. She examined the room quickly before sighing and heading over to a corner of the room with the least amount of people in it.

Lima losers, she'd like to call them. She even called herself that once or twice. Santana wanted to escape the small town ever since she started highschool. Everyone at Mckinley did, but Santana knew that she was the only one with the balls to actually leave one day. She tried to enjoy the night, but the atmosphere was just like every other party she attended; overrated and boring.

She made her way to the kitchen where she found a full bottle of vodka, sneakily placing it in her purse before creeping out into the backyard.

"Having a good time?" A tall blonde boy by the name of Sam Evans approached Santana with a smirk on his face. The two had associated last year but ever since kept their distance. Sam wasn't like the other jocks, he had style and charm. Everything Santana hated.

"I guess, it's just like every other party." Santana pulled the bottle of vodka out of her purse, pouring it into Sam's empty cup. "Can I have some?" Sam asked politely but knew that Santana wasn't about to give the boy a drink, especially if it was alcohol. "Um, it's my mom's. I have to give it back to her tonight, she said I can only have a little." Santana lied, sipping the liquid and cringing at the strong taste that burned her insides.

Sam knew she was lying, but he just shrugged and walked off. Santana was alone once again, just like she was at every other party. People would occassionally approach her, mostly guys asking to dance. But the brunette would furrow her eye brows and mouth the words 'no'. They all took the hint and left her sitting there in the cold with a bottle of vodka all to herself. That's the way she liked it, or that's the way everyone thought she liked it.

"This party blows Q, I'm going home!" Quinn was dancing to the loud music and didn't notice her friend beside her yelling in her ear.

Santana rolled her eyes before heading out the door and onto the street. Luckily Puck lived only a few blocks away so she could happily walk home.

* * *

><p>"Santana," Mrs. Lopez stood in the kitchen as her daughter walked through the door. Trying not to look as drunk as she was, Santana approached her mother slowly and steadily until she reached the doorway. "You're not to go out next weekend. I need your help to look after your father when he comes home from the hospital."<p>

Santana's dad had gotten lung cancer last summer, resulting in the girls lack of high grades and poor attendance. Mr. Lopez had to be in hospital for 2 months and Santana was by his side everyday. Finally Mrs. Lopez realized that Santana was missing out on too much at school and told her daughter that when school started again, she had to attend every class.

No one at school knew about her personal life and she didn't plan on telling them. She despised pity from people, she thought it was pointless.

"Sure ma." Santana walked up the stairs to her bedroom, locking the door and curling up onto her bed. She didn't close her eyes forcefully, she just continued sipping abit of vodka until she fell into a daze.

Finally after 20 long minutes, the brunette's eyes began to close and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The car ride to school on Monday morning felt draining. Santana was still recovering from having a whole bottle of vodka too herself. Sleeping in all day Sunday didn't help at all, it only made the girl more tired.<p>

"See you later sweetheart." Mrs. Lopez had a kind heart and always looked out for her daughter. Santana knew this and never took her mother for granted, she was one of few that Santana actually genuinly cared about. "Bye mom." The brunette smiled before walking up the steps inside Mckinley.

The air around her felt fresh and in an odd way Santana was happy to be back at a familiar place. The jocks were throwing footballs on the grass and the cheerios were practicing what they had learnt over the summer. The nerds had already took refuge in the library, which didn't bother Santana at all. She never stepped a foot in there.

The brunette headed for the office ready to sign in and attend her first class. She strutted down the hallway and all eyes were not surprisingly on her. People whispered but stopped as Santana's brown eyes shot at theirs sharply. When she reached the office doors, she swung them open with force not realizing there was a person on the other side.

The girl fell to the floor and her books flew through the air. Santana stood on the other side of the door in shock, not wanting to enter incase she'd have to apologize to a teacher or even worse, one of the glee club losers.

She breathed for a moment before peeking her head around the door. Her eyes layed upon a tall blonde girls with a glitter green headband and knee high stripped socks. Principle Figgins helped the girl up, picking up her books aswell.

Santana was still frozen and didn't realize that both her principle and the girl were staring at her confused. "Santana, watch where you're flinging doors." Principle Figgins spoke with a firm but cheery tone. Santana must not have heard him because she bagan studying the blonde girl from her shoes up to her hair.

"It's okay sir, I'm sure she didn't mean it." The blonde spoke and her voice felt like it burned through Santana's ears, mostly because the vodka in her stomach still hadn't subsided.

"Um," Santana shook her head thinking of a reply. "Ofcourse I didn't mean it." She giggled too herself before walking towards the principle's desk and writing her name on a small piece of paper.

She could feel the blonde's eyes linger over her for a minute and she turned around looking suspicious. "Why are you staring?" Santana was more confused than annoyed, no one had ever payed this much attention to her in the first minute of meeting.

"Sorry, I just really like your jacket," The blonde smiled and stuck out her hand. "I'm Brittany."

"Okay." Santana shook it and continued to stare down at the piece of paper. When she left the room and looked back towards Brittany who was bouncing up and down, she felt the urge to walk back and properly introduce herself. She didn't really know why, but she felt like she needed a clean slate, a fresh start.

Santana snapped back to reality noticing Puck standing near his locker. He winked at her as she brushed past him and she rolled her eyes in return. "Still lookin' smokin Lopez." Puck exclaimed.

Santana turned around and stuck her middle finger up at him before continuing her journey through the busy hallway.

"And still a bitch." Puck whispered to himself, shutting his locker and heading to class.


	2. Chapter 2

The first day of school was over and Santana couldn't help shake the feeling of being stared down by everyone she'd walk past. When she'd look up at people, they'd look away in a hurry and busy themselves in whatever they pretended to be doing. Santana wasn't used to this negative attention. All last year she was praised and worshipped, now it felt like the opposite.

"Hey Lopez, wanna come to Jerry's tonight?" Puck slid his hand down his rough mohawk, while leaning agaist his friends locker comfortably. "First of all don't stand this close to me Puckerman, secondly whose going?" Santana felt uneasy around basically everyone she used to be close to.

Her and Puck dated for a short period of time the previous year but nothing ever really blossomed from there. The sex was good, not even Santana could deny that. But for some reason she could never open herself up or give everything to a guy. So she remained aquaintances with Puck, never letting him pass first base again.

"Sam, Quinn and I. You in?" Puck laughed at Santana's bitchy attitude towards him. He didn't take her too seriously, he knew she closed herself off to the rest of the world.

"Alright," Santana sighed. "I'll need a ride with you though." Puck nodded and helped the girl carry her books. When they reached the car he mockingly opened the passenger door for her to enter.

"Am I good enough to be a glee loser now ma'am?" He sneered, noticing a slight smile on his friends face. Santana got in the car, blasted the radio and took her hair down.

Jerry's was a chillout place where the kids could get lunch and play pool. Santana ordered a salad just like she always did and sat in a booth with her, aquaintances.

* * *

><p>Everyone at Mckinley recently learnt of Sam and Quinn's secret rendevouz all summer thanks to one of the kids creating a blog exposing each one of the popular students life in detail, whether it was true or not. Santana could clearly see jealousy all over Puck's face. He and Quinn had never admitted it, but they both shared a connection a blind man on the other side of the world could see. Puck never had the courage when it came to Quinn though, it's like his bad boy image had simply dissapeared whenever the blonde beauty was around.<p>

Santana could feel the awkwardness as Sam scooted closer to Quinn. Puck tried everything to look away when finally he couldn't bare the sight. The brunette could tell he was about to knock Sam out but before he could stand up and clench his fist, Santana distracted him.

"Hey Puck," She grabbed his arm and began pulling him closer. "How about I verse you in a game of pool." Not only did the two love birds make her feel sick, she actually felt a bit sorry for Puck. She knew the boy more than anyone and the fact he actually was jealous was a big deal. Santana was mentally cringing but showed a smile towards Puck who allowed himself to be dragged away.

Puck walked over to the jukebox and put money in it, quickly choosing his favorite song. _Loser_ came on and the room started buzzing. Everyone was singing, except Santana ofcourse. She just rolled her eyes and grabbed a que, breaking first and ordering a soda. She had always been better at pool than Puck, so she didn't feel the need to put in much effort.

Something distracted the girl for a moment allowing Puck to sneakily push two balls in with his hands. "What's up Lopez, you playing or not?" He walked over beside Santana to try and follow her gaze which surprising to him, landed on Brittany.

The blonde was being called over by Quinn and Sam to their booth. The thought of the new girl automatically becoming 'in' with Quinn made Santana cringe. "Who does she think she is?" Santana whispered mostly to herself, but Puck looked at her curiously. "Jealous that Brittany might become more popular than you?" He sneered and returned to his pool game.

Santana stared the blonde girl down for another moment before also returning to the game. She shot her last ball directly in the hole, leaving Puck to gasp with astonishment. Even with the girl being distracted, she still managed to win.

"Best two out of three?" He pleaded, but Santana simple smirked, patted him on the shoulder then sat at a different booth to where she was before.

Santana didn't mind sitting alone, because that's what she felt like 24/7 even in a crowd of people; lonely. Puck sat at the bar, equally leering at their friends from across the room.

Sam, Quinn and Brittany laughed together and in an odd way Santana could feel an inch of jealousy take over her. She shrugged it off calmy though and pulled out her cellphone pretending to text.

"She's hot." Santana looked up towards Puck who sat down across from her sighing. "That's gross, she's like new and too happy." The brunette replied, busying herself once again. "Maybe you should try and be happy for once San." With that, Puck walked off towards the kareoke machine grabbing everyones attention.

Puck was sought of the male version of Santana. Although he let people in more and didn't have a shell covering his every thought. He wanted to impress Quinn with his singing, and the boy did have a good voice Santana could admit that. He just seemed to be trying too hard, but once again Quinn was under the boys spell and acted like Sam wasn't even there.

As Puck reached the chorus, he leapt from the stage and walked towards Quinn's booth. The blonde blushed as he reached out a hand. She took it and stood infront of the boy, avoiding eye contact. Puck then kissed her hand and walked back to the stage.

Just one touch and Puck had the girl secretly begging for more. She wondered how he did that, but Puck had mentioned plenty of times that if Santana had tried then she'd have just as good an effect on the person she'd serenade.

While Puck rocked out on the small stage everyone began to dance, either with partners or alone. Santana noticed Brittany who seemed to come up with her own routine in her head.

The brunette was captivated by the blonde's intricate movements and flexibilty. It was just a diner and Brittany acted as if she were performing at Julliard.

Santana didn't notice Quinn approaching her so she flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Woah San, it's just me!" The brunette instinctively shuffled over still keeping her eyes on Brittany. Quinn noticed the girls leering and smirked.

"She's good isn't she," Santana looked over at Quinn with her eyebrows furrowed. "Brittany, she's good." Quinn repeated. "I've seen better." Santana sneered back and sipped from her straw. The blonde rolled her eyes and spoke again, this time fully grabbing her friends attention.

"She told me she's trying out for the cheerio's." The blonde's words made Santana choke on her soda. She spat a few drops of it on the bench causing Quinn to lean back. The blonde laughed in shock and handed her friend a napkin before turning to walk away.

"What happens when she's more popular than you Quinn?" The blonde stopped in her tracks, smiling to herself before facing the brunette. "Should'nt you be asking yourself that San?" Quinn raised an eyebrow before shuffling back beside Sam into her booth. The boy put his arm around her and Santana felt a sickness in her stomach.

* * *

><p>It was becoming dark outside and Santana knew her mom would start to get worried if her daughter wasn't home. So she asked Puck for a ride home and they both set off towards the boys car.<p>

Jacob Ben Israel, a boy from Mckinley who had a repuatation of being the school's gossip, approached the pair with a microphone and recording camera. "Santana how does it feel to be out and free?" Santana turned in confusion which soon turned to annoyance as Jacob wasn't the most fun guy to have around. Especially if he was shoving a microphone in your face.

"Dude back off!" Puck growled, grabbing the microphone and throwing it across the lot. Jacob took the hint and promised to return when Puck wasn't around.

"What the hell did he mean?" Santana looked Puck up and down who tried hard to avoid eye contact. "Nothing, he's just a dickhead." He threw his bag in the boot and began walking to the drivers seat. "Puck!" Santana demanded an answer from him and he couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by the girl.

Puck swallowed hard before speaking. He knew that what he was about to say Santana wouldn't like it, so he took a few steps back. "Jacob recently wrote on his blog," The boy sighed and stepped back again.

He must not have see Brittany, Sam and Quinn leave the diner and walk up to them because he yelled the words for the whole lot to hear.

"You were in rehab all summer, that's why you distanced yourself this year." Santana's eyes widened and she desperetly wanted to go after Jacob who was now out of sight.

She heard gasps from across the lot. Brittany stood there confused as she didn't know Santana as well as the others. The brunette's cheeks tured a bright red and she could feel tears coming on. She hurried into Puck's car slamming the door and yelling at him to take her home.

"You have to open up San, then people won't believe the things they hear from Jacob." The boy was right and Santana knew that. But she hadn't opened up to anyone and she wasn't about to start. "Just leave it Puck." She stormed up to her front door and when she opened it she heard two voices.

* * *

><p>When she reered around the corner into the lounge room her day layed on the sofa. "Dad!" Santana squealed, running towards the man who embraced her. "I thought you weren't coming home until the weekend." She fell to her knees and grasped her fathers hand. He smiled back at her but then he noticed tears in her eyes.<p>

"I'm feeling better sweetie. What's the matter?" Santana ducked her head and quickly wiped the tears away. But as she did, she felt more pouring down and she couldn't help but break down infront of her father.

"Dad." She whispered through the tears. Her father pulled her head to his chest, rubbing her hair and repeating that everything was going to be okay.

It was the first time since her father first got sick that she had broken down. She wouldn't allow herself to break apart in public, especially in school. But she knew that her bond with her father was strong, so she didn't have to worry about him sneakily telling anybody. He understood.

Santana knew the next day would be hell to get through. Knowing now why people gave her strange looks, made it even harder to contain her emotions. She was strong though and knew Jacob wasn't even liked at school. If he ever bothered her again, she'd just call Puck to deal with it. But would that make her weak? Using a boy to rescue her. Santana rethought everything and realized that if Jacob were to approach her again, she'd face him and deal with the issue head on, by herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Rain. Rain in Ohio. Rain in Lima. Sitting outside wasn't an option at lunch, except for the footballers who were determined to train. Santana sat at her own table while Quinn sat with Sam across the cafeteria throwing tots at one another. Puck was unfortunately home sick which left Santana feeling tense and uneasy.

The brunette continued to feel judged as she looked around the room to see eyes staring back at her. No one had the balls to actually approach Santana and that's where she felt most powerful. They could stare all they want, but Santana knew they were secretly scared as she stared back equally as disgusted.

Santana was getting her books for spanish class, avoiding Jacob as much as possible throughout the day. He then found out Puck was sick and knew this was his chance.

"Santana Lopez, due to recent reports from the student body every thinks by prom, Rachel Berry will be prom queen. How do you feel?" Santana took in a deep breath and placed her books back in her locker before facing the afro haired boy.

"Listen here jew fro, whatever has been said is a lie," Santana spat. "Rachel Berry doesn't have shit on me, so you can take that microphone and stick it up your hairy ass!" The boy felt uneasy but grinned a little at the response he was given.

"Wow feisty, I like that in a gi-" Santana raised her arms to Jacob's collar, tugging down on the fabric so she was just that little bit taller. Looking down on him gave her more power and a sense of ownership towards him. "Shut your fu-" Santana paused, noticing Rachel in the corner of her eye talking to Brittany.

The girls laughed and it confused the hell out of the brunette. Brittany was making more and more friends from every clique and this made Santana furious. She couldn't let her reputation be destroyed by the new girl who seemed perfect in everyway.

A tall jock passed them holding a slushie. Santana grabbed the drink from his hands and stormed over to Rachel. She tapped her on the shoulder and noticed Brittany's face light up but soon turn sour as she noticed the slushie in Santana's hand.

"Hey dwarf." Rachel turned around also laying her eyes upon the drink she was familiar with. Before she could let out a word Santana hurled the contents onto Rachel's face, causing laughter throughout the hall from everyone who witnessed.

Brittany was stunned and frozen. She knew of Santana's reputation but that didn't stop her from confronting the girl face to face. "That was not nice." Brittany said firmly.

Santana stepped back and snickered. She was becoming ill at the fact someone had the audacity to stand up to her. People looked on stunned at the blonde's confidence. But Santana held a strong stance and looked up at the taller girl whose sour expression did not change.

"What the fuck are you going to do about it barbie?" Santana strutted back to her locker not giving Brittany a chance to reply.

Rachel stood there licking her lips. This wasn't the first time she had been given a slushie facial, so she got used to the torment and tasted the flavour, trying to seem uneffected. Even though Brittany could sense the shorter girl's pain from being the target of the more popular girls childish ways.

"C'mon I'll help you clean up." Brittany took Rachel to the bathroom, giving Santana a disgusted look as she passed.

Santana tried to show a cool expression, but she couldn't help but feel overpowered by the blonde. No one ever stood up to her and the fact that someone finally did, and she was knew, made the brunette worry. Santana hid her worry well though. She finally grabbed her books and headed for class, passing by people who gave her a thumbs up. Normally Santana would soak up the response, but for some reason she just ignored it and felt a lump in throat. Almost as if she was feeling, guilty.

The rain hadn't stopped, it actually grew louder until the bell rang. It subsided abit as Santana stepped outside and walked towards her dad's car she had been borrowing ever since Mr. Lopez got sick.

As she pulled out of the lot she noticed Brittany standing on the side walk shivering. She thought about the clean slate she so longed to have. The fresh start that could set her down the right path resulting in her actually being liked for the right reasons.

She stopped the engine and sat there for a moment. Thunder roard outside causing the girl to snap back to reality. A reality she wished she could escape from.

Santana rested her forehead on the steering wheel, taking in long breaths before leaning her head back and exhaling. She started the engine once again and saw Brittany hopping into her parents car.

The blonde's mother looked like an older version of Brittany. Light blue eyes and pale skin. But her mother frowned, not even showing a slight smile which set her apart from her daughter. As Brittany's car drove off, Santana also excellerated towards her home, where she felt most safe.

* * *

><p>"I got a voucher from uncle Larry." Mr. Lopez was making toast for himself and Santana when the brunette returned home. She smiled at her dad's efforts and offered to help. Her father politely declined and told her to relax, which Santana wasn't fussed about. She was happy her father was finally able to take care of himself and if he wanted to cook by himself, that's exactly what she'd let him do.<p>

"I'm guessing you want to go on an annual father/daughter shopping trip?" Santana giggled and chewed on the crust of her toast. "Well, it'd be nice to get your old man something for his birthday." Mr. Lopez didn't sound obnoxious when he spoke and Santana envied this.

Her mother wasn't a bitch either, so the brunette wondered where the hell she got her mood swings and attitude from.

"Oh god, dad I totally forgot it's in a couple of days," Santana raised her hand to her forehead in guilt. "Let's go out right now, we can find you a nice suit before mom gets home from work!"

The thought of shopping with her father used to make Santana squirm and feel embarrased. But she found a new joy of spending time with him ever since he got sick. She wasn't going to take him for granted anymore.

The two got in the car and drove to the Lima shopping mall. Luckily it was the evening and the mall wasn't crowded, so they could easily find what they needed and leave.

"Hey San, let's buy an icecream before we go." Mr. Lopez pointed to a little icecream stall in the food court. Santana nodded and followed her father, ordering her favorite; cookies and cream.

* * *

><p>Brittany walked through the doors of the shopping mall, her dad not far behind her. "Okay Britt, get your icecream and then we have to get home." Brittany nodded at her father and skipped towards the little stall.<p>

"Cookies and cream please." Brittany smiled, her pearly whites glistening towards the glum looking asian man selling the icecream. He handed over a cone and she winked at him before taking a seat next to her dad who was reading the newspaper.

She brought the icecream to her mouth and noticed a familiar face just passed all of the melting creamyness. Santana was helping her dad with a crossword puzzle. Occassionally the two would laugh and her dad would yell not to spill the icecream.

Brittany's lips perked up at the sides and she couldn't help but smile at the side of Santana she had never seen before. The side the blonde realized she didn't think anyone had seen. It was a rare moment and Brittany found it hard to look away.

"C'mon Brittany we have to have to get home." Mr. Pierce folded up his paper, tucking it under his arm. Brittany stood up in a hurry but before she walked through the doors, she took one last glance back at Santana. For some reason the blonde wanted to break the girl down piece by piece and figure out who she really was. She knew her bitchy attitude was just a disguise. She knew that every hurtful action or word that Santana spat was just a cover up for how badly she felt for herself. She knew there was another, more kind person inside Santana, yearning to get out. Brittany just had to somehow grab a hold of that person and make her seen and heard.

"Dinner's on the stove," Mrs. Pierce sat on the sofa with a glass of wine, kicking her shoes off and turning on the T.V. "Brittany wash up please." She had a firm tone but refused eye contact with her daughter, knowing that Brittany would do what she ordered.

The blonde girl sighed and headed upstairs. She didn't feel a connection to her parents like Santana did. She longed for her dad to pay just that little bit of attention to her.

Mrs. Pierce however payed too much attention, mostly because Brittany could dance and Mrs. Pierce wanted to be a dancer herself at 17. Brittany's mother would drive her to performances back when she was little. But now that Mrs. Pierce had a job as a dance instructor, she felt as though this was her second chance and didn't have time for her daughters dreams.

When Brittany returned from the bathroom, she joined her parents at the table. They sat in unsettling silence for most of the night. Brittany swore she could hear her own heart beat because it was so quiet. Then her mother finally broke the silence.

"Do they have dance classes at Mckinley?" Brittany sipped some of her water before answering. "No, they have cheerleading. I'm trying out tomorrow." Mrs. Pierce nodded and stared over to her husband who looked dissaproving.

"I don't want you focusing all your time on cheerleading Brittany. Your studies are important." Brittany sighed and put down her knife and fork. "I'm finished. Goodnight." Her parents continued munching away on their steak, simply nodding at their daughter in approval that she could leave.

She grabbed out her cellphone and found Quinn's number. She asked if they could meet up tomorrow before cheerleading try outs. Quinn replied a few moments later putting a smile on Brittany's face. She knew Santana would be there and have all the experience. But this didn't phase Brittany. She had experience too.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell do you think you're doing Becky?" Sue spat at her little assistant who was attempting to hold 7 pom poms at once.

"Nothing coach!" Becky dropped all 7 pom poms to the floor and ran beside Sue, standing up straight as the tryouts began.

Sue recognized some faces in the crowd, but laughed to herself as new, less experienced girls entered the gym. "What's funny coach?" Becky asked.

Sue bent down to whisper in the girls ear. "Fresh meat Becky, can't you smell it?" Becky swallowed hard then smiled at the girls who looked intimidated. Santana however was not.

The brunette wondered why Quinn hadn't shown up yet, but she was actually relieved. Quinn was her biggest competition and if she didn't show, then Santana had more of a chance at being head cheerio. Unfortunately she thought too quickly and before she could mentally slap herself, Quinn walked through the gym doors. She wasn't alone though.

"Whose this Q?" Sue studied the tall girl beside Quinn carefully before signalling them to go sit down. "Brittany S. Pierce!" The blonde said cheerfully. Sue's eyebrows furrowed and knew that Brittany would be just another confident ditzy blonde. She was hoping to be mistaken when Brittany stepped up to audition.

All eyes were on the blonde and she could feel them judging her by just simply leering. "Hit it!" Sue ordered Becky, who ran over to the stereo and pressed play.

The room felt like it was spinning and as Brittany opened her eyes she saw a blurr. There were shades of orange and brown but that was it. No faces, no outlines of bodies. She felt like she was going to be sick. She couldn't decipher the music properly, it was just buzzing and ringing in her ear.

Quinn noticed something was wrong and as she stood up Brittany collapsed on the floor. Sue ran to her aid and called Santana over aswell. "Get her to the first aid room!" She ordered.

Both girls grabbed one of Brittany's arms, carrying her out of the gym full of worried girls. They reached the first aid room when Quinn said she'd go get water for Brittany. Santana just nodded, still puzzled about what had just happened.

As Brittany began to gain conciousness Santana stood up, not being able to maintain eye contact. She realized she had done something helpful and she spited herself for it.

"Where am I?" Brittany leant up looking around dazed. Luckily Quinn returned and answered the question so Santana didn't have to. "Here Brittany, have some water." Brittany smiled thankfully and took a small sip.

"What made you faint?" Quinn sat beside the taller girl who was about to speak until principle Figgins walked in. "Brittany, your parents are in my office," Brittany stood up and began walking down the hall. Santana picked up her bag about to leave when principle Figgins stopped her.

"I'll need you two to come to my office aswell. Just so Brittany has support." Quinn happily smiled and followed the man to his office. Santana stood there in disbelief. Support? She couldn't even support herself.

When they reached the office Santana noticed Brittany's parents sitting across from principle Figgins. "You've been working her too hard!" Mr. Pierce growled to his wife. Santana quietly moved towards Quinn who was sitting on a small sofa beside the window.

"I've done no such thing, she's had plenty of time off." Mrs. Pierce replied, trying to get a response out of her daughter. "Brittany what have you been doing all summer?" Brittany looked down at her hands which were shaking. She took one look at her mother, then principle Figgins. "Dancing." The blonde finally spoke.

A loud sigh filled the room. "Did you get a break Brittany?" The blonde was about to speak until her father spoke for her. "No, she didn't. This is your doing!" Mr. Pierce pointed towards his wife before picking up Brittany's bag and heading towards the door.

"Thank you for your time." Mrs. Pierce whispered and followed her husband. "C'mon Brittany." The blonde sat there for a moment in silence before taking a deep breath and followed her parents to their car.

Santana hadn't opened her mouth. She didn't even know why she was there. Just because she witnessed the girl faint she now had to support her? 20 other girls witnessed it and _they_ weren't called to the office.

One thing the brunette recognized was how in control Brittany's parents were. They spoke for her and looked down at her as if she was a child. Brittany acted terrified in their presence and her voice when she spoke around them sounded broken, almost as if she was in pain.

"C'mon, let's go back to tryouts." Quinn walked out of the office with Santana soon beside her, but the brunette didn't say a word.

"Poor girl," Quinn began, staring at Santana and waiting for a response. "Her parents seemed nice though." Those words took Santana by surprise, finally finding a reason to speak up. "Are you kidding me?" She began, pulling Quinn's arm to stop her. "They were horrible, Brittany looked as though they had her by a lead."

"You're sticking up for someone San, this is getting awkward." Quinn said bluntly. The blonde felt proud for a short moment when she realized that Santana was finally coming out of her shell. "Don't get ahead of yourself, I'm simply stating what I saw. It doesn't mean I wanna be best friends with the girl."

* * *

><p>Brittany showed up to school the next morning hoping to have another chance to try out for the cheerios. Sue was much like Santana. She didn't show sympathy or any emotion at all. The fact Sue had already chosen her squad made it impossible for Brittany to try out.<p>

"Sorry Spears, your unlucky here." Sue said bluntly, packing away her confetti cannons.

Brittany slouched her shoulders, staring down to the floor as she walked out of the gym. Rachel had spotted her from a distance and approached the girl. "So how about my offer Brittany?" The brunette looked eager and Brittany's face lit up at the thought of dancing in a real club.

"Alright, I'm in." Rachel squealed, grabbing Brittany's hand and leading her down the hall. "C'mon glee club starts in 5 minutes!"

When the girls arrived they were greeted by a man with enough gel in his hair too help pull a fat man out of a gate.

"Hey Rachel, whose this?" The man asked, writing on the whiteboard. "This is Brittany, she wants to try out for glee club." Rachel gestured for the blonde to take a seat. Brittany was greeted by a dark skinned girl with sass and a short well dressed boy who winked at her. They revealed that their names were Kurt and Mercede's. Brittany politely greeted them with a wide smile.

"Nice to have you here Brittany, we're excited to have some new talent. I'm Will Schuester," Mr. Schue reached his hand out and Brittany shook it. "We have to get started straight away on our setlist but if it's okay with you Brittany, could you audition after school?" Brittany nodded and turned to Rachel who had a promising look on her face.

When 3:30 rolled around Sue was in her office with Santana and Quinn, explaining to them of Brittany's new found love for glee club. "If she's as good as I think she is, we'll have to get her to leave glee club and join the cheerio's." Sue was pouring herself a protein shake which the girls frowned at. It looked like mashed up baby fat.

"I heard she's auditioning for glee club after school in the auditorium." Quinn looked at Santana positively but the brunette was simply staring off into space. "Fantastic!" Sue replied, drinking her protein shake and heading towards the auditorium.

Quinn pulled Santana along with her and they stood on the balcony staring down at a nervous Brittany.

"Whenever you're ready Brittany." Rachel sat close to Mr. Schue to see what notes he was writing down. "Rachel, don't worry I have a feeling you've found a star." Mr. Schue said positively before queing for the music.

_Set fire to the rain by Adele _began playing and Brittany started off with a pirouette. Her movements were smooth and swift leaving everyone in the room breathless, especially Santana. As the music picked up Brittany leapt across the stage and rolled onto her back. Slowing arching it and breathing heavily.

She paused, stood up and turned to face Mr. Schue and Rachel, who she suspected was her only audience. When Quinn began clapping Brittany eyes looked up to see that infact she had more of an audience. Sue nodded at the blonde and walked away, snapping her fingers as if that was signal for Quinn and Santana to follow her.

Brittany shot them all a quick smile before her eyes landed on Santana, who still looked captivated by Brittany's amazing dancing. The blonde blushed then looked down towards Mr. Schue who was writing down notes. "Brilliant Brittany, you're in!" He yelled with excitement. Rachel stood up quickly, clapping her hands so fast that Brittany thought she had head spin.

She ran offstage and drank a few sips of water before exiting the auditorium and walking towards her home.

Brittany smiled to herself, realizing she had a breakthrough. Santana couldn't take her eyes off her when she was dancing. Brittany could even notice the dry ness in Santana's mouth as a result of not closing it the whole way through the blonde's dance routine. She knew that could get Santana's attention by just dancing.

* * *

><p>Santana's weekend consisted of taking care of her father who really didn't need any taking care of. He begged to be left alone but Mrs. Lopez begged to look after him. "I don't want Santana giving up her weekend for me." He said, pulling a blanket over himself as he sat on the sofa.<p>

"Dad it's fine, I don't really like going out anymore anyway." Santana admitted. It was the truth but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy having fun and getting wasted.

"No. I insist! Honey, get out Santana a nice dress for tonight," Mrs. Lopez walked into the room confused but not questioning her husband. "I ran into Quinn today shopping and she mentioned she was having a party tonight. She really wants you there, so you _have _to go!" Mr. Lopez explained, putting on a higher voice and flailing his arms around like a preppy school girl.

Santana laughed and took the dress her mom chose. It fit her perfectly around the hips and gave her bigger breasts than she had. Santana smirked at herself in the mirror before heading out the door towards her mom's car. "I really shouldn't go." Santana questioned whether it was a good idea to get drunk at a time like this. But she had to try and control herself at Quinn's for the sake of her dad.

"Your father's right Santana, you should be having fun." Mrs. Lopez hopped in the drivers seat, soon followed by her daughter getting into the passengers seat.

* * *

><p>As they turned into Quinn's street they could already hear the loud music. Santana couldn't help feeling something in the pit of her stomach, urging her to go home. But she got out of the car with the help of her mothers push and made her way to the party.<p>

"You made it!" Quinn squealed. Her sloppy hug determined that Quinn was indeed already drunk. Santana couldn't help but smirk at her friend who stumbled off towards Puck who was happily holding onto her waist.

Santana walked through the crowds of drunken and sweaty bodies. She would occassionally bump into a jock who would greet her with a wink. When she saw the jocks making out with their ditzy cheerleader girlfriends Santana found the perfect oppotunity to scull their drinks. She managed to drink 9 cups of beer and 3 vodka tonics before noticing familiar faces in the corner of the lounge room.

Brittany was intensly talking to Rachel, Mercedes and Tina Cohen-Chang, most likely about glee club. The brunette raised her eyebrows and avoided that area completely before grabbing Puck from Quinn's grasp and pulling him inside.

"Jacob spoke to me." Santana whispered, soon noticing Puck's expression change from dazed to furious. "What the fuck did he say? Is he here? I'll clock him!" Santana pulled her friend back who was ready to bolt. "No, it was at school. Listen, it's my dad's birthday tomorrow and I was thinking of throwing something small for him at the diner. I don't want many people to know, incase Jacob loud mouth comes along." Santana looked around to see if anyone was watching the two, but everyone seemed busy getting wasted.

"Yeah sure, call me in the morning and I'll bring some food and drinks." Puck smiled, hugging the brunette tightly before walking off towards Quinn.

Santana rolled her eyes, poured some punch into a glass and turned to walk to the backyard. "Woah shit!" She screamed. Brittany had punch all over her shirt causing Santana to stare down at the girls now visible bra.

Brittany noticed the girls leering and clicked her two fingers infront of the brunette's face. "What, shit," Santana shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "Sorry about that." Santana didn't apologize to anyone unless it was her parents but the words just slipped out before she realized. "I'ts okay I just need to change. Do you know where Quinn's room is?" Santana's eyes widened but she nodded in response.

_Clean slate, fresh start, clean slate, fresh start. _That's all Santana could think of as she lead Brittany up the winding stairs towards Quinn's bedroom. When she flung open the door she saw Finn Hudson and Rachel lying on the bed kissing.

When Rachel noticed the two girls at the door, she sprang to her feet, right after slapping Finn in the face. "How dare you!" She stormed out of the room leaving Finn completely confused.

Brittany and Santana laughed at eachother before Santana realized what she was doing; letting her guard down. Feeling happy, feeling like she belonged again. She couldn't help but feel that sick feeling once again as she turned towards the stairs. They looked as thought they went on forever. Her vision turned blurry and she began to lose her balance.

Before she could fall however, she felt a hand on her waist. It was soft and gentle and it guided her into a car. "Don't worry, you're alright!" The voice was reassuring and Santana didn't feel the need to worry.

When the car pulled up she felt someone pull her out carefully and help her balance. She was being carried to the front porch and Santana suddenly became embarrassed when she realized just how drunk she had allowed herself to become.

"Hi Mrs. Lopez, I'm Brittany." Santana's mother stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. It's not like she hadn't seen her daughter drunk before, but it kind of became a hassle.

"Thanks so much Brittany, I can take it from here." Brittany nodded and handed Santana over to her mother who was struggling to hold her up. The blonde headed back to her car after receiving one final reassuring nod from Mrs. Lopez.

"Thank god you have a friend like Brittany." Santana stumbled up the stairs with her eyebrows furrowed, wondering what the hell her mother was talking about. Everytime someone spoke it just sounded like a ringing in her ear that she couldn't shut out. Mrs. Lopez placed Santana on her bed and walked back towards the door. "Consider keeping her around." With that said, Mrs. Lopez shut the door with force, leaving Santana to rub her forehead in confusion.

In less than seconds Santana fell into a deep sleep and hoped that things would be better in the morning, they had to be.


	5. Chapter 5

"Happy birthday!" Santana leapt on her parents bed, happy to not feel as hungover as she thought she would. "Thank you San!" Mr. Lopez sat up giving his daughter a hug before kissing his wife who stood beside the bed with breakfast on a tray.

"My favorite!" He exclaimed winking at his wife. "I thought you'd enjoy a change from all that hospital food." Mrs. Lopez replied placing the tray on the bed side table. "I wasn't talking about the breakfast." Santana looked from her mother to father slightly getting the hint and jumping up from the bed. "Okay! Cool, I'm going out now." Her parents were too distracted staring into eachothers eyes to see that their daughter had left in a flash.

Santana skipped downstairs, surprisingly being in an overly happy mood. Days like these she just wanted to cherish, but she couldn't celebrate straight away. She had various plans to prepare so she picked up her cellphone and dialled in Puck's number.

"Puckerman speaking." Santana rolled her eyes at the sensuallity in her friends voice. She knew that he was expecting a call from one of the girls he had shared a passionate night with.

"You got the food?" She asked, tieing up her laces and holding the phone between her cheek and shoulder. "Oh Santana! Yeah I have lots of munchies, when do you wanna meet up?" His voice sounded abnormally high when he remembered that he would be throwing a party, which he knew meant one thing; he'd get to see Quinn.

"How does now sound?" Santana ran out the door towards her dad's car and got in the drivers seat. She fixed her hair in the mirror waiting for a reply. "Sure, I'll meet you at the diner!" They hung up and Santana drove off down the street, still with a large smile spread across her face.

* * *

><p>She arrived at the diner no less than 5 minutes later, strutting to the doors and sniffing in the food that layed across the table. Puck lied. He'd been at the diner early in the morning setting up streamers and organising the music and food to surprise Santana. She was greatful to have him in her life, but wasn't ready to show him too much gratitude.<p>

"How does it look?" Puck smirked, walking out in a t-shirt Santana recognized. It was the same one he wore on their last date before they called it quits.

* * *

><p><em>"What was your mom cooking downstairs? It smelt delicious!" Puck was being dragged into Santana's room and thrown onto the bed. "I don't know probably something spanish." Santana didn't really care for anything the boy said anymore, she was just interested in getting him undressed. <em>

_Santana straddled Puck on the queen sized bed. The boy gasped for air but Santana didn't allow it, smothering him with kisses and nibbling on his neck. The pair had been friends with benefits for a while, then they decided to officially go on a date last spring. They were both hesitant, but after their first sexual experience they realized that was all they wanted._

_"Woah slow down San." Puck snuck out from under the girls grip and sat back against the pillow. Santana wondered why he was being so resistant but it didn't take her long to figure it out. "Is this about Quinn? Because I've seen the way you look at her."Santana sat beside the boy and began brushing her hair. _

_"I...yeah." Puck couldn't deny it anymore. Ever since he had joined the football team and Quinn became a cheerleader the pair had to try so hard to hide their feelings. Quinn would wink at him as he walked by their cheerleading practice. Puck would shoot up glances in the crowd to her while in the middle of a football game. Everyone close to them could feel the sexual tension grow, but it soon began to fade when Sam stepped into the picture._

_He was a transfer student and had a nerdy charm that Quinn soon fell for. Puck would try everything to get Quinn's attention and sometimes she would give in. But in the end she'd always go back to Sam._

_"I don't mean to be a bitch but, why Quinn?" Santana's tone was unintentionally bitchy causing Puck to laugh. "Well bitchy mcbitch," He smirked noticing Santana's face turn sour. "She's basically everything i'd wish for in a girl as a kid. Blonde hair, blue eyes, southern charm, smokin body. What guy wouldn't want that?" Now that Santana thought about it, Quinn was undeniably attractive and she did mention once or twice that if she was a guy she'd go for the blonde. _

_"Fair enough," Santana sighed, throwing her brush on the floor. "I guess it's for the best anyway." Puck looked over at the girl curious. "What do you mean, is there someone else for you two?" Santana thought for a moment then broke the silence. _

_"No, the guys at school are gross." Puck fluttered his eyelashes towards his friend causing Santana to giggle and shove him away. "So turn gay," Santana looked confused but curious. Suddenly all the girls at Mckinley started racing through her head before she realized she had a doe eyed expression on her face. "Kiss a bunch of girls and then you'll figure out what it is you want." Puck moved towards the edge of the bed, grabbing the brush from the floor and colming it through his mohawk._

_"I'm not doing that Puck. As much as I know it'll turn you on, I can't. I won't." Puck noticed a change in Santana's tone, as if she were thinking about it more than she lead on._

_"Well the option's there and it could help you." Santana moved beside Puck, smiling at him as if to say thank you for being there. She then looked down towards his top which read: DA MAN in big bold font._

_After Puck had left Santana was laying in bed, thinking about everything her friend had said. Soon enough though she snapped back to reality, realizing how stupid she was sounding in her head._

_That same night Santana was awoken by her mother who was crying hysterically. She ordered Santana to get dressed and come downstairs immediately. When Santana reached the bottom of the stairs she heard her mom yelling on the phone. Screaming for the other person on the line to bring an ambulance. _

_When the brunette reached the living room, she gazed upon her dad. Lying on the floor with his eyes shut, not breathing. _

_Santana spent her last day at school that year cleaning out her locker. It was only November but Mrs. Lopez had wanted her daughter to spend as much time with her father as possible. _

_Puck approached the girl with a confident hello, smoothing out his mohawk with the palm of his hand. "Not now Puck." Santana growled, trying to hold back the tears she had been crying all night. "Woah what's up Lopez? Have you already forgotten how much we bonded the other night?" Puck backed up a little, allowing Santana breathe. It didn't help._

_"Listen, if you want to go fuck your precious Quinn that's fine by me. But you gotta stop coming up to me with that stupid smirk on your face and acting like your king of the school when you're clearly not. Back off!" She didn't mean to sound so angry, but everything that had happened worked Santana up to the brink of a break down._

_"Holy shit," Puck's eyes widened. "Have a good summer, bitch." Santana watched Puck storm off towards his locker. In a way she felt guilty but this wasn't exactly a good time to approach the girl. Puck didn't know though, if he knew then he would understand. But Santana wasn't ready to bare her soul and tell her little sob story. _

_So she zipped up her bag, threw one strap over her shoulder and left the school, hoping not to return for a long time._

* * *

><p>"Looks great. I see you still think you're <em>da man!"<em> Santana mocked her friend before ordering him to carry some boxes with drinks in them. "I'm always the man!" Puck strutted over to the boxes, carrying each one of them inside.

"So whose coming tonight?" Santana froze, realizing she hadn't called anyone to come. She didn't really want people there, it would make her feel like she needed support from friends that she didn't exactly enjoy having around. "Never fear, that's why I'm here." Puck grinned, opening up a piece of paper with a list of various names on it.

Santana scanned down the list, stopping at one name that made her heart stop beating. "Brittany? You invited Brittany?" She yelled, slamming the piece of paper against Puck's chest.

"Well yeah, she's part of the gang now-" Santana placed her hand over Puck's, interrupting him before he could continue. "Gang? Oh no, she is part of no gang, there isn't even a gang. Call her up now and tell her the party is cancelled or something." Santana began to walk off in the direction of the alcohol, she felt like a drink after what she had just discovered.

"No." Puck stated fimly. He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "Um what?" Santana turned swiftly, walking back towards the boy. "Brittany's coming, Quinn's coming, everyone on that list is coming. That's that." Santana was surprised at how serious Puck could get. She did owe the boy a little for all the work his put into this.

"Fine," Santana said bluntly. "No me gusta!" She threw her arms in the air and continued towards the box of alcohol.

* * *

><p>Everyone started arriving at 7pm sharp. Santana examined the room, forcing a smile on her face as she passed people she didn't really get along with. But it was her father's birthday and she owed him one night where she was happy along with him.<p>

"Mom, are you outside?" Santana whispered into her phone and she dimmed the lights. "Yeah, we're heading in now." Mrs. Lopez whispered back before hanging up. She lead her husband towards the diner doors and stopped, waiting a moment before entering. "Places!" Santana hissed, hoping her father wouldn't hear from outside.

Everyone hid behind something. Foots were being treaded on in the dark and hair got caught on the edge of old wooden tables. Santana felt a body close to hers and she looked over, squinting her eyes to see who it was. Sure enough it was Brittany, looking beautiful even in the dark.

"Thanks for the invite Santana." The blonde whispered, crouching down next to the brunette. "Don't worry about it." Santana replied bluntly, peering over the bench every few seconds.

"Yeah well It's just I-" Brittany paused. Santana was now staring her down and even in the dark Brittany could tell it was the brunette's signature bitch stare. "No really Brittany, don't worry about it." Brittany's smile faded and she crouched down further.

Suddenly the doors open and everybody leapt up. "Surprise!" Mr. Lopez stood at the door in amazement. He saw Santana bouncing up and down and quickly ran over to hug her. Brittany stepped back, smiling at the embrace she wished her and her father would share now and then.

"Happy birthday Mr. Lopez." Brittany shook the man's hand before staring at Santana who had a blank expression on her face. "Why thank you! Whose this Santana?" The brunette looked towards her father then to Brittany, who had a sad smile on her face.

"Brittany, she's just a girl from school." But Brittany wasn't just a girl, there was something different about her. Santana wasn't ready to let herself realize it yet, but she felt an attraction towards the blonde she couldn't explain. Not just because she had a body to die for and a smile that seemed to melt away her problems, but the personality to match.

Suddenly her intense talk with Puck crept it's way back into the girls mind. She thought about how he mentioned for her to go out and kiss a bunch or girls then she'll know what she wants. Since then Santana never thought about it, but ever since she the first day she bumped into Brittany in the office she felt as though there was a reason for that. Like it was fate.

Brittany smiled noticing Mr. Lopez's eyes fall upon her once again. The blonde was as good at hiding her real emotions as much as Santana was.

Santana noticed Puck talking up Quinn near the bar and the blonde was buying ever word. She even flicked her hair over her shoulder and did that childish giggle, which Santana knew made Puck's heart melt.

"They're cute aren't they." Santana snickered at Brittany's words before grabbing a flask of vodka. "They're unoriginal." Brittany felt Santana's alcohol stained breath against her ear as she spoke. It was somewhat comforting to have the brunette that close to her and not calling her barbie or being a complete bitch.

The music pumped out of the speakers and everyone was dancing. People had moved tables to the side so they could create a dance circle. Santana danced on a table and watched the others from above. When Brittany got in the circle everyone cheered. The jocks that Puck invited were whispering things too eachother and Quinn was cheering while grinding against Puck.

Santana fell into a trance for a while until she heard a scream. A hand grabbed her arm, pulling her down from the table and dragging her towards a booth. Mr. Lopez had fell unconcious and stopped breathing. Mrs. Lopez was frantically searching for a phone in amoungst the crowds of drunken teens.

She finally emurged yelling to Santana to take him to the hospital. "I've been drinking, I can't!" Santana's breaths grew heavier as her mind flashed back to the day she first saw her dad lay still on the ground.

Everyone at the party had been drinking but unbeknown to Santana, Brittany hadn't had one sip. "I can take him, my cars out the front." Santana didn't want to argue, she just followed Brittany through the crowds as Puck and Finn carried her father.

The race towards the car felt like forever. Everything was in slowmotion and Santana almost felt as though if she stopped moving she would too collapse. Her eyes were bloodshot and watering. All she could see were Brittany's blonde locks swaying from side to side as she ran.

"C'mon put him in the back!" Brittany yelled, quickly rushing into the drivers seat. Santana and her mother got into the car aswell and before they knew it they reached the hospital.

* * *

><p>Everyone had calmed down when Santana's father was taken out of emergency. The doctor's said he was under nourished and needed to stay on a drip overnight. What was worse was about to come.<p>

Brittany sat in the waiting room, happy to stay by Santana's side. When the brunette walked out from her fathers room, she sat down and stared blankly infront of her. She hadn't said a word and Brittany wasn't going to force her too. They just sat in silence until Santana was ready to speak.

"Why me?" Brittany looked over at the brunette who looked distraught, but held herself together well. She chose not to reply, she was waiting for Santana to continue speaking before she would try and make the girl feel better.

Santana sniffled and looked towards the ceiling, slowly breathing normally again. "My dad he...He got cancer last year," Santana looked towards the floor with her eyebrows furrowed. Her eyes look frantically all over as if she were trying to find the missing piece to a puzzle. "I'ts come back and I don't know how to be strong anymore." Tears started gushing down the brunette's face and she couldn't control the overwhelming pain that raged through her.

Brittany put her arm around Santana, allowing the girl to melt into her embrace. Santana quickly realized that she was getting close to someone, something she promised herself she wouldn't do. "You need to go, you should'nt be here. Thank you for driving us, but you have to leave."

Brittany took the hint and although she was greatful Santana had atleast said thank you and she wasn't about to overstep her boundaries. "If you need anything I'm here." Brittany kissed Santana's forehead before walking off into the night. Santana placed her fingers up to her forehead where the blonde's lips had touched. It was almost unbearable to not have intimacy for so long then feel something as soft as Brittany's lips against her.

Santana hung her head and buried her face in her hands. Crying tear after tear all throughout the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews guys I'm really happy with everyone of them.  
>This chapter was was little hard to write because it's about Santana finally showing some emotion about hers fathers sickness.<br>She opens herself up in some bad ways and some good ways and finally allows Brittany into her life :)  
>I loved writing this and hope you guys love it to, thanks again for the reviews :D<br>I'll get the next two chapters up by tomorrow!****  
>xo julia(cr0wznest)<strong>

* * *

><p>Santana contemplated going to school the next day, but she remembered her father's words only days before. He encouraged her to not miss another day just because of him. But he was so sick that she felt as though she was giving up on him if she left. Even if it was only for a few hours.<p>

Puck walked into the hospital room and noticed Santana's eyes were red and puffy from crying all the night before. He took her hand and pursuaded her to let him give her a ride to school. The girl was reluctant but she knew if her father was awake, he would tell her to go.

* * *

><p>"I don't have my books." Santana stared out the window while Puck drove towards the brunette's house. Making a pit stop before heading to school. When Santana stepped into a deserted house, it felt chilling. She couldn't have been more quick in getting her back pack and school books. She just wanted to get the hell out of there.<p>

"I'm sorry about your dad." Puck sighed, reaching out his hand and rubbing his friends shoulder. Santana looked at him with sore eyes, but managed to show a small smile, as if to say thank you, thank you so much for everything.

Santana didn't want anyone to know, but she soon realized that people at the party would start to talk at school and news of her dads illness would spread fast. No one knew the exact details which gave the girl that little bit more power of the rest.

"I'm probably just going to leave as soon as we get there." Santana spoke, her voice broken with a tinge of fear that Puck noticed straight away.

"I'll be by your side, don't worry." Puck gave Santana another reassuring smile and soon enough they were parked in the lot outside of Mckinley.

* * *

><p>Santana kept her head down as she walked down the hall to her locker. Puck wasn't lying, he did stay by her side, glaring at the kids who would stare awkwardly at Santana. The glare set the kids off in the other direction and Puck felt as though he was king of the school again.<p>

As Santana reached her locker she felt a hand on her shoulder. Thinking that it was Puck she ignored it at first, but the lighter, softer grip made the brunette finally turn around in dismay.

"Santana I just wanted to say, I'm sorry about your dad." Rachel stood there smiling innocently. Before she could turn and walk away Santana grabbed her arm. Rachel squealed a little as the brunette's grip grew stronger.

"Who the fuck told you dwarf?" Santana hissed only inches away from Rachel's face. "No one." Rachel replied, trying so hard to loosen her arm from the brunette's grasp. Rachel went to speak again but Santana was distracted by Brittany who was down the hall at her locker.

She let go of Rachel and stormed down the hall. She was like a lion chasing it's pray, only Brittany didn't expect it and if Santana was a lion, the blonde would be swallowed whole before she could scream for help.

"You told Berry?" Santana slammed the blonde's locker door causing Brittany to jump. Everyone's attention was now on the two who looked as though they were about to break into a brawl. "What the hell are you talking about?" Brittany replied, equally as agitated.

"Rachel knows. Rachel fucking knows about my dad and you're the only one I told!" Santana noticed Finn walking past her with a slushie and she grabbed it before he could take a sip.

"Hey that's my favorite flavour!" Finn growled.

"Woah Santana listen," Brittany arched her back and placed her hands infront of her face. "You were drunk and you obviously didn't see Rachel at your dad's party but she was there, she knew before I did." The blonde then remained silent, hoping and praying that the brunette would reconsider.

Santana thought for a moment, her breathing only becoming heavier by the second. She couldn't back down now, everyone was watching. They'd see how vulnerable she really was if she had simply walked away. She had to do it and she did.

Santana heaved the contents all over Brittany. It dripped down her cheeks onto her sweater which looked brand new, but Santana didn't seem apologetic at all. Puck heard the connection that the slushie made with Brittany's face. He had been familiar with it because of his reputation of being slushie king last year.

Puck grew out of his old ways though, he knew that it upset Quinn and he made an effort to stop. Occassionally when Quinn wasn't looking he'd throw a slushie at Jacob's face which kept him going through the year, he was sure Quinn wouldn't be mad. Afterall Jacob was a little gossip bug who need to be exterminated.

"Santana!" Quinn squealed walking towards Brittany and handing her a napkin. Puck soon approached the girls and tried to look equally as dissapointed in Santana. Santana just snarled at the boy before looking back at Quinn.

"You know Brittany would never tell anyone, you just always think of what _you_ would do in that situation and then suspect that everyone else would do the same." The blonde yelled.

Santana looked towards Brittany, absolutely furious to think that she would've brought Rachel for moral support. Or maybe it was Puck who invited her. She remembered stopping at the list when she saw Brittany's name and didn't realize Rachel's could've been after.

"I-" They could sense guilt in Santana's voice. And that's exactly what the brunette felt. Also a large amount of embarrassment because once again she had made a snap judgement.

Brittany hadn't said anything, the coldness of the slushie had almost frozen her lips together. But Brittany didn't want to speak, she felt like she didn't have the right after what Santana had been going through. She thought that it was just a way of letting out her emotions.

Brittany knew she didn't deserve the torture but she wasn't going to speak up. That's where her and Santana remained different. The brunette always felt the need to prove a point, while the blonde would stay quiet, she never wanted to start an argument.

Suddenly Santana broke the silence and tension which was seeping through the halls. The other students still looked on in shock which made the situation even more uncomfortable.

"Fuck." It was all Santana could say before she walked off with her head down, out of the school.

* * *

><p>She caught the bus to the hospital and couldn't find her mother anywhere. Maybe she had gone home to get some decent food for Mr. Lopez. Or maybe she couldn't handle seeing her husband so still and unaware that if she stayed any longer it would prolong him from waking up.<p>

Santana stepped silenty in her father's room. Sunlight shined brightly through the window, hitting the brunette straight in the eyes. She squinted but then realized that was the most light that she had seen for a while. Being in the hospital all summer, she had forgotten what real daylight really looked like. Before sitting beside her father's bed, she stretched out her arms and closed her eyes, soaking in the brightness and heat which hit her nicely from her face down to her torso.

She then clasped her fathers hand tightly asking him to squeeze back if he could hear her. There was no response but Santana didn't worry too much, she was positive he would get through this just like last time.

"Dad," Santana began, edging her seat closer to the bed. "I know that you probably can't hear me, but I just wanted to tell you a story. Remember when I used to tell you stories last year when you were sick?" Santana paused as if waiting for a response which never came. She took a deep breath before speaking again.

"There is this new girl at school. You met her at your party but you probably don't remember. She's hard to forget though," The brunette smiled to herself, tangling her fingers between her fathers. "She doesn't even know much about me, but I feel like we've been connected in some way since the first day I met her. I've never felt so desperate to have someone in my life besides you and mom. I just feel like I owe her so much for helping me when I didn't deserve it," Santana felt tears coming on and she quickly used her free hand to catch them.

"I don't know what's happening to me. I don't want to feel this way. But I do and it's scaring me and I just need my dad." Santana couldn't hold her tears back any longer. One by one they fell down her cheek and she rested her forehead on the bed.

Mrs. Lopez walked in soon after smiling at the sight. She felt her own tears coming on, but like Santana she was good at holding them back. She sighed, walking into the room and showing Santana a card with _thank you _on the front in big glitter letters.

"What's this?" Santana's lips quivered as she wiped her tears that were lingering under her chin. "It's for Brittany, to thank her for all she's done," Santana looked confused. Sure she was thankful that Brittany remained sober that night so she could drive them to the hospital but that was one thing. And the girl was already going to recieve a thank you card?

"You know she gave you a lift home when you got drunk the other night." Mrs. Lopez grabbed a pen from her purse, handing to her daughter and moving across to the window. Santana thought back for a moment realizing that the darkness mixed with the amount of alcohol in her system fucked up her memory worse than she though. She didn't realize Brittany was the one taking care of her and she didn't know at all why.

"Don't think I haven't noticed a change in you Santana," The brunette turned to her mother innocently while Mrs. Lopez continued staring out the window. "Your mood swings, your poor grades. I had a talk with Principle Figgin's last year and pursuaded him to not have you expelled." Santana's stomach growled, she hadn't eaten since her father's party. She placed her hand on her torso as her eyes widened. She didn't realize that she was doing _that_ bad at school.

Santana inhaled through her nose and crept over to her mother's side, placing a delicate kiss on her cheek. "I promise I'll change." Santana whispered. It wasn't believable but Mrs. Lopez smiled at the fact her daughter had made an effort to even use a sentence with the word promise in it.

The last time she promised something she was 11. When she broke her mother's favorite vase accidently and blamed it on the cat, that they didn't have. _"I promise I didn't do it!" _She said. Mrs. Lopez chuckled to herself at the thought, then gently tapped her finger on the card as if it was an order to start writing.

Santana felt a flow of comfort and ease throughout her body for the rest of the day. She had finished writing the card, ending it with a kiss and a hug. This was it, this was Santana's clean slate. Her fresh start she so longed for.

"You should take it to Brittany's." Santana nodded at her mother, she knew that if she had scrunched up her face in disagreement Mrs. Lopez would have lost the faith in her daughter she had only moments ago. Santana didn't risk it, she just kissed her father's hand and headed towards Brittany's house.

* * *

><p>She had called Quinn beforehand who seemed very reluctant to speak to her. Santana explained of her plans to apologize to Brittany which put a slight smile on the blonde's face.<p>

"You realize what you're doing right," She waited for a reply but Santana didn't speak. "You're apologizing Santana. You've never apologized for anything. Why is Brittany different?" Santana thought for a moment, gathering Quinn's every word in her mind to try and figure out an excuse for her change in heart.

She didn't have words or a reason that she could eventually explain. So she just cupped her hand over the speaker so that Quinn wasn't aware of the brunette's heavy breathing. Santana then removed her hand and finally broke the silence.

"I need you Q, I've always needed you. I thought that without you in my life then I would be completely ruined. I never told you that and I acted like a complete bitch to you to hide my emotions, because that's all I'm good at." Santana finished and stayed silent for a moment.

After a few seconds she realized that Quinn was infact crying. It was a breakthrough the blonde had been waiting for and Santana knew that it could only get better from here.

Quinn finally told her friend Brittany's address. After they hung up Quinn smiled to herself and fell back on her bed. "You will never guess what just happened." Puck placed his arm around the blonde, pulling her tightly against him.

"What?" He whispered back, kissing her softly on the lips. Quinn moaned at the contact and then they parted. "I'll tell you later." She leaned in once again kissing Puck with force, leaving the boy simply breathless.

* * *

><p>Santana could feel a lump in her throat as she proceeded up to Brittany's porch. The wind was becoming stronger and she could feel the goosebumps forming on her arms and legs.<p>

After 3 knocks, Brittany opened the door. She stared back at Santana as if she had seen a ghost. Who could blame her? The blonde had been slushied that same day by Santana who was now standing infront of her looking as sympathetic as ever.

"Hi, can I come in?" The innocence in Santana's voice gave Brittany shockwaves through her body. She didn't expect this side from the brunette, not ever, especially towards her.

"Um," Brittany turned around, realizing that her parents were still fighting since the morning. "No, let's go to the park." Even with the wind picking up Santana nodded in agreement. The girls folded their arms and walked hurridly to find shelter.

When they did, there was an unsettling silence that allowed Santana to think exactly of what she wanted to say.

But she soon realized she didn't have to say anything, the card would say it for her. So she handed it over to Brittany, before turning away. She didn't want to make eye contact with the blonde, she knew it'd only break her more.

Brittany smiled as her eyes layed upon the glitter font on the front of the card. She grazed her fingers over the letters before turning up to look at Santana who had been eyeing the girls movements. When Santana felt eyes on her she looked up to see a smiling Brittany.

The brunette didn't know what else to do by smile back before turning away once again.

While opening the card, the wind had finally died down, allowing their breaths to be heard, which made Santana feel a little happier knowing she wasn't alone.

_Dear Brittany,_

_I just wanted to say thanks. My mom told me you had helped me out when I got overly drunk at a party. You didn't have too and I still don't know why you did, but thanks._

_I'm sorry for accusing you for something you didn't do. I should've realized that you were not that type of person. I guess ever since my dad's been sick I've been fighting with myself and taking it out on other people. I don't even know why I'm telling you this, I've never really been able to open myself up._

_Anyway, you seem like a genuine person and I envy you. Since the first day you've managed to have the whole school at your feet. You're friendly, likable and just a kind hearted girl. Everything I wish I was. _

_I may sound confident writing this, but if you try and get these words out of my mouth I won't be able to say any of it. So just realize that it might take time for me to grow out of this shell that's been covering me for so long. _

_Thank you Brittany, I really do mean it. _

_xo Santana Lopez_

As Brittany finished reading the heartfelt card that Santana made such an effort to write, she walked towards the brunette and stood over her.

Santana looked up, feeling so small sitting while Brittany stood, towering over her. "You're screwed up Santana." The brunette felt the urge to scream at Brittany. After every honest word she wrote in that card and now the blonde was going to tell her she's screwed up?

Moments of silence passed and Santana felt the need to stand up so she didn't feel so vulnerable. But as she did Brittany's lips parted again forcing Santana to continue sitting.

"But so am I. My parents barely know I exist. They forced me to go to dance lessons when I was 4. Now I can't stop because in my mind I think there is so much more to learn even though I have basically all the skills a proffessional dancer has," Brittany paused, taking a breath and licking her lips.

"I know that I'm hardly going through the same thing you are, but your parents still express that they love you. Mine don't. They see me as a dancer not their daughter. One time they worked me to the brink of exhaustion and I had to be put in hospital. When I was discharged they just said it's a learning curve and that I had to work even harder next time," The blonde crouched so she was at the same height as Santana, who couldn't look her in the eye.

Brittany then took it upon herself to cup Santana's cheeks with her hands and force the brunette to look her dead in the eye. Santana tried to resist but eventually stared into the blue ones that never lost their gaze. She felt as though Brittany wasn't only staring _at_ her, she was staring into her soul aswell. Trying so hard to figure her out, but Santana wouldn't allow her too.

She pushed Brittany's hands away and stood up. She walked towards a pole, pressing her forehead against it and scrunching up her face. She tried so hard to hold back the tears that were screaming to fall.

Finally she plucked up the courage to turn around and look Brittany in the eyes once again. Brittany never seemed affected by Santana's avoident behaviour. It only encouraged the blonde more to stay right where she was and she knew that even if it took Santana all night to gain the confidence to speak, Brittany would be willing to wait.

"I haven't had a real friend since 2 years ago when I first met Quinn. We grew apart, mainly because of me wanting more out of life," Santana rolled her eyes and stepped forward, unsure if she should let herself become even more vulnerable towards a girl she barely knew.

"I slept around to fill this void inside of me. I was young and stupid and just lonely. Then I gave up all together on people. Relying on them, speaking politely to them and just being there for my friends who needed me as much as I need them now. That's all I needed, a friend. Someone who would tell me to shut up when I would yell like a frantic bitch. Someone who wouldn't be afraid to tell me I'm going overboard and to reassure me that everything is going to be fine. Someone who just isn't afraid of me and who won't just watch on as I lose this never ending battle with myself." Brittany walked towards Santana, her eyes glistened in the sunlight and the brunette found it hard to look away.

"Can I be your friend Santana?" From that point Santana's thoughts ran wildly through her mind. She felt warmth and security when Brittany was around and she couldn't believe she hadn't realized it before. The blonde was looking just as hard for a true friend aswell.

"Yeah," Santana leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck. It was the first time in 2 years she actually wanted to hug someone. "You're something special you know that." Brittany smiled against Santana's shoulder and when they parted, the brunette felt tentative to just walk away.

They walked back towards Brittany's house together, laughing and bumping eachother with their hips. Jokingly Brittany would say ouch, leaving Santana to rush to her aid.

"Just kidding." Brittany fluttered her eyelashes and ran before Santana could grab her.

When they reached the porch Brittany looked quizzicly at Santana who was examing the blonde's body carefully.

"You should really join the cheerios, I know Coach Sylvester would love to have you on our squad." Brittany smiled shyly and she could feel her cheeks get hot. Santana noticed the bright pink circles that formed on the blonde's pale skin. It looked adorable and caused Santana to blush aswell.

"You should join glee club," Brittany twisted the door handle ready to leap inside incase Santana was about to clock her for thinking of the idea. Instead Santana just broke out into laughter before she realized that Brittany was actually being serious.

"Brittany, I can't-" Santana hung her head not noticing Brittany's mouth open. "Ah, but you can young dragon!" The blonde put on an old english accent that caused Santana to step back a little. "Wow okay, calm down master," Santana replied jokingly. "Right now I need to focus on my grades and maybe if you're lucky you can eventually hear me bust out a note or two. But right now I can't." Brittany nodded in agreement, then reached out for Santana's hand.

The brunette flinched a little causing Brittany to only grasp on to her pinky. The girls looked down at the unusual connection and giggled. Santana then manouvered her hand around so that her own pinky was latched onto Brittany's.

"I'll see you around Pierce." Santana said, before breaking her contact with the blonde's and walking away into the distance.

"Yeah, see ya." Brittany looked towards Santana who slowly became smaller as she walked further down the street. The blonde smiled too herself, patting herself on the back to congratulate herself.

* * *

><p>Santana returned to the hospital that evening feeling the most amazing rush through her body. A positive radiance that glistened on her as she walked down the hallways towards her father's room.<p>

"Ma?" The bed was empty and Santana's mother was gathering up her father's things.

Santana froze realizing what had happened in the short time that she was gone. It must've been about 20 minutes, no longer that she and Brittany had bonded. But in that short time Mr. Lopez had passed away.

Surprisingly Santana didn't feel the urge to cry. Not one tear dropped and she was amazed at the strength she had gained from sharing those precious moments with Brittany. Either that or she had cried so many tears the past few days that there were none left.

"Brittany loved the card." Santana walked over to her mother and sat down beside her, leaning against the bed. "I'm glad baby," Mrs. Lopez replied, her voice was shaky but she managed to pack away everything and stand up steadily.

"Don't be afraid to let people in San. You'll regret it later on." Mrs. Lopez saw herself everytime she looked at Santana. The brunette didn't realize until she could clearly sense the regret in her mother's voice.

Santana smiled. Not just any smile, but a confident smile. For the first time she held herself together for her mother's sake. She grabbed the box from her mother and reached out her free hand. Mrs. Lopez took it and hand in hand they walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

One week passed and things were supposed to get better. Every smile was supposed seem real and every hello was meant to sound easier. But you can't go from lying to yourself for years to simply being cheerful over night. Santana Lopez knew the all the rules of being fake towards the people around you. She thought she could hide behind Brittany that entire week and become a shadow as the blonde became more popular. In the back of her mind though, Santana knew she'd have to face up to the world one day, whether she was alone or not.

"The funerals tomorrow sweetie and I need you to come straight home from school to help me prepare everything." Mrs. Lopez was ironing a black dress that she planned on wearing to her husbands service.

Santana didn't even want to think about the funeral, she tried to talk herself out of going but she knew that she'd regret it if she didn't. She knew that her mother would be let down and after all they've been through Santana could not be selfish.

"I have cheerios practice afterschool." Santana tried not to sound abrasive but her mother took it that way.

"You can get Brittany to teach you the steps. Besides," Mrs. Lopez placed her dress flat on her bed and looked up at her daughter. "I've already told Sue Sylvester about out situation and she's allowing you to take time off practice." Santana's eyebrows furrowed but she didn't speak.

Only a small gasp escaped from Santana's mouth, which caused her mother to glare at her in dissapointment.

"Alright, alright." She forced a smile onto her face which her mother accepted. Mrs. Lopez then hugged her daughter before heading downstairs.

Santana looked towards her father's side of the bed. He was only lying there a week before, looking cheerful and healthy. "Why me?" Santana questioned herself as she dragged her feet towards the door. With one final look back she left and shut the door tightly, pulling on the door knob which reassured her that no one could take her dad's place.

* * *

><p>"Santana! How are you doing?" Brittany approached her friend the best way she could; with her arms wide open and a reassuring smile on her gorgeous face.<p>

Santana got used to Brittany's good morning's every day. It was the only thing that got her through the day, the only reason she didn't feel lonely anymore.

"I'm alright Britt, are you enjoying cheerios?" They sat down at an empty table in the cafeteria and for once Santana didn't feel any eyes stare at her.

"Yeah! It's a little more demanding than glee club but I'm glad I get to do both." Santana nodded and thought about joining about glee club that week. The way Brittany talked about their freedom and modern song choices made Santana so envious.

She wasn't ready to committ though, cheerios was already adding enough pressure to her life which seemed to becoming more dark day by day. There was a light though that allowed Santana to continue on each day. That light was Brittany.

Brittany noticed Santana start to play with her food and she grabbed her friends tray. She stuck a fork in one of the fries and put it up to Santana's mouth. "What are you doing Britt?" Santana squealed. "You have to eat!" Brittany pushed the fry towards Santana's mouth which remained closed.

The brunette mumbled abit before finally giving in. She chewed awkwardly on the fry, looking at a very pleased Brittany. "Thank you Brittany," Santana nodded thankfully and took Brittany's hand in hers.

"Really, thank you." She repeated and saw Brittany's eyes light up.

* * *

><p>Later that day Santana sat in Sue's office, wondering why her coach had called her in there when the woman knew about Santana's 'situation' as her mother liked to call it.<p>

"Listen here sandbags," Sue wiped a finger across her lips and sat back in her chair.

Santana had gotten used to the nickname, she knew that if she spoke up Sue would banish her off the cheerios regardless if she had just lost a parent or not.

"You'll have to work extra hard when nationals roll around. I'm counting on you to lead the team to victory." Santana edged her chair closer to her coach's desk. "What about Quinn?" She whispered.

"Quinn has the passion but not the emotion. She smiles and cheers but you have the feeling when you cheer like it's not something you _have_ to do, it's something you _want_ to do."

Santana thought for a moment before sitting back in her chair and biting her lip.

"See Sandbags, I have a handicapable sister. I know it's nothing like what you're going through but we get stares and name calling. She doesn't deserve it but that's just how society is. I love my sister more than anything in the world and I don't know what i'd do if I ever lost her." Sue looked out the window as if she was trying to find an answer in the wind.

This was the first time Santana had seen the sensative side of Sue Sylvester and it stunned her how much she was willing to share with the girl.

"Well I'm glad you have trust in me Coach. I won't let you down." Sue nodded and flicked her hand towards the door.

Santana took the hint and exited.

* * *

><p>That night Santana found it difficult to get to sleep. She tossed and turned and even considered counting sheep, but nothing worked. She picked up her cellphone and browsed through the numbers, landing on Quinn's. She hesitated before pressing call. She knew there would be a small chance that the blonde was awake, afterall it was 2 am.<p>

After 9 rings Quinn's message bank came on the speaker.

_Hi you've reached Quinn Fabray, I'm not here at the moment so please leave a fabulous message, bye!" _Quinn shouted the last word causing Santana to pull away from the phone quickly.

She then browsed again landing on Brittany's number. She didn't want to wake the girl but she felt so lonely after seeing her only hours before. Santana stared at the screen of her phone at Brittany's name.

Just the name made her feel a tingle through her body and she smiled childishly, putting the phone under her pillow. She'd see Brittany the next day and that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p>The church was astronomic. The ceiling looked as though it reached the clouds. The jewels encrusted on the walls and roof were shining brightly as the sunlight reflected off them.<p>

The Lopez's weren't very religious but Santana knew that her father believed in god even if he didn't go to church every sunday.

That was thing Santana hated about preachers. People get the impression that if you're religious you don't have a life outside of church and preaching on everyone's doorsteps. But she remembers her father telling her stories of how he always believed in god and he didn't need to prove it other people.

Mrs. Lopez was extremely religious growing up however. Her parents sat her down everynight explaining the sins and morals that she had to obide by. They would say things like same sex marriage and sex before marriage was a sin, but the young Mrs. Lopez just nodded, not really understanding what her parents meant until she was able to venture into the world on her own.

It wasn't that Mrs. Lopez believed her parent's words, it was just that that was all she knew growing up and she couldn't believe any different.

Santana stood at the front of the church, staring into her father's coffin. She couldn't figure out if he was peaceful or not and that's normally the first thing a family would notice.

She turned as she heard her name being muttered behind her. Quinn and Puck slid in the row behind Santana and linked arms. The sight of couples didn't make her want to puke anymore, in fact she was happy that two of her friends found eachother through all the madness in the world.

Santana stared passed her two friends in the direction of Brittany who seemed mesmorized by all of the jewels that shone brightly around the room. The blonde's jaw dropped and her eyes lit up but before she could soak up the amazing atmosphere any longer she realized why she was here. She quickly closed her mouth and stared forward gazing upon the coffin.

Brittany peered left and saw Santana smiling at her. The blonde speed walked over to her best friend and sat beside her. They sat a few inches apart until the service began and when it did, Santana nuzzled her head in the crook of Brittany's neck.

As Santana edged out of Brittany's embrace an hour into the service the blonde looked on in discomfort at the thought of the brunette storming out. Instead Santana made her way towards the microphone.

Her mother gave her an encouraging thumbs up while Brittany was still baffled at what was happening. Santana looked down at the blonde and winked.

Santana could finally see that smile she had wanted to see all week. That one that reminded her she was going to be okay.

Santana looked forwards, not really at anything in particular. She then took a long breath and exhaled before leaning into the microphone.

"This was my dad's favorite song." Santana hadn't prepared a band for this, she just decided to sing it acapella and whether she sounded good or not she didn't care. It felt relaxing when she sung, especially in memory of her father.

The brunette began singing the lines of _Freebird by Lynyrd Skynyrd. _The raspyness and power in Santana's voice captivated Brittany. Much like the blonde's dancing had mesmorized Santana.

The last note left the guests breathless. Mrs. Lopez had heard her daughter sing at a young age but the skill she had gotten over the years without lessons or help from a professional astonished the woman.

At the end of the service Santana stood beside her mother at the door so people could give their condolences. When Brittany passed, Santana pulled her closer, whispering in the girls to meet her at the park near the blonde's house. The blonde nodded and walked slowly towards the park incase Santana tried to catch up to her.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Lopez returned home while Santana ventured to the park where Brittany was swaying slowly on the swing. The brunette's face lit up as she wrapped her arms around her friend. Brittany squealed until she realized who it was and relaxed into Santana's embrace.<p>

Santana's lips were about an inch away from Brittany's ear as she spoke. The blonde giggled as she could feel the breath of her friend so clearly. "I'm glad you made it Britt."

No matter how hard Santana tried to not let herself get close to someone, she couldn't help but feel wonderfully comfortable in Brittany's presense.

"You're an amazing singer." Brittany closed her eyes as she spoke, slowly turning her head towards Santana's. The brunette chocked on the words and loosened her grip. "I'm really not. Not as good as Rachel anyway." Santana froze after she spoke, realizing she had just complimented a girl she tortured for so long.

"Wow San," The brunette turned to walk away but Brittany leapt of the swing and grabbed her friends arm. "No it's a good thing, don't you realize?" Santana avoided eye contact until Brittany lifted her chin up with her hand.

Santana looked sheepishly into Brittany's eyes and mouthed 'thank you' before stepping back and sitting on the platform behind her.

Brittany stared around innocently before opening her mouth again. "Join glee club." She mumbled, quickly looking away. But Santana heard her. The brunette raised her eyebrows but didn't speak.

She bit her lip before walking over and taking Brittany's hand. "C'mon I'll walk you home."

Brittany sighed but allowed herself to be pulled along by her friend.

When they reached the doorstep Brittany quickly said goodbye to Santana before opening the door. For a short second the brunette heard yelling and plates smashing but Brittany acted as those nothing was happening.

"Are you going to be okay?" Brittany nodded and walked further into her house. "Don't worry San, everything's fine."

Santana was the master of lying, she invented the fake smile and that one liner. She knew that Brittany was hiding something and before she could make any assumptions she had to wait for the right moment to witness what was going on in that house.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is partly focused around Quinn and I changed switched all of things around that they had in the actual show, you'll notice them straight away but yeah :)  
>Thanks for all the positive reviews again guys !<br>xo julia(cr0wznest)**

* * *

><p>The next few days Santana was eager to walk Brittany home. The blonde would pretend to want to race to the front door whenever Santana looked like she wasn't paying attention. Brittany would always win and slam her front door before Santana could say goodbye. The blonde would then text Santana saying sorry about running off but her parents needed her home at a certain time.<p>

_Lies. All lies._

Santana finally realized she had to confront Brittany about her home life but unfortunately she wasn't at school that day. She unwillingly found herself entering the choir room where Rachel was sorting out some sheet music.

"Santana," The shorter looked towards the door smiling. "What are you doing here?" Santana wondered why the hell Rachel was so damn happy all the time even towards a girl that threw countless slushies in her face.

"Is Britt here?" Santana didn't allow herself to move into the room any further, she stood at the door patiently. She thought there would be an impromptu performance by the glee club if they heard an enexpected person come through the door.

Rachel shook her head and grabbed her papers, tucking them against her chest. "No, she wasn't in glee club rehearsal, sorry." Santana nodded and turned to walk away but as she did she heard Rachel speak again.

"Brittany mentioned how good you were at singing. You should audition," Rachel mockinly laughed at herself and stepped forward. "I know it's not cool and probably will ruin your reputation but in glee club you feel accepted and just know that if you were to join, we'd have a chance at getting to nationals or maybe even invitationals." Rachel rolled her eyes then quickly put on a smile again.

Santana took an annoyed breath in and stepped into the choir room again. "Look Berry, i'll give it some thought, but right now there are some things I have to do." Rachel nodded and allowed Santana to finally leave.

* * *

><p>She didn't know why Brittany hadn't been at school and began too worry. She returned home and explained to her mother that she was going to Brittany's house for cheerios catch up practice and Mrs. Lopez nodded happily.<p>

The street was quiet and deserted. Hardly any cars were parked in their driveways, including Brittany's.

She caustiously approached the front door, sneaking a peak past the back gate to see if there was any movement. She knocked twice and there was no answer. She knocked harder again and finally Brittany opened the door but only slightly. The house seemed to be in darkness and the sunlight seemed too strong for Brittany's eyes.

When the blonde opened up the door more Santana realized Brittany's eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Britt what happened?" Santana pushed her way inside, grabbing her friends shoulders.

Brittany began to whimper again and the sight made Santana ill. She knew the blonde to be bubbly and encouraging. Seeing such a happy soul break down broke Santana down.

"C'mon let's go upstairs." She held the girl upright and walked up the creaking stairs towards Brittany's bedroom. They sat on the bed and Brittany finally controlled her breathing enough to speak.

"My parents got into a big fight and they yelled at me for going to your dads funeral because they said it was rude and-" Brittany broke down again, nuzzling her head into Santana's chest. "It's okay Britt," Santana ran her fingers through the strands of blonde hair, realizing that things could only get worse if she stayed in that house.

"You're staying with me for a while." Santana picked up Brittany's backpack and began throwing in random clothes. Brittany looked on squeamishly as she thought of what her parents would do.

Brittany didn't have a choice though. Santana zipped up the bag and dragged Brittany downstairs. When they got to the door it swung open and Mr. Pierce stood there puzzled.

"What's going on here?" He asked firmly. He was a big man and his width covered the doorway so there was no way Santana could squeeze her and Brittany through.

"I'm taking Brittany to stay with me a few days." Santana swallowed hard and squeezed onto Brittany's hand tighter.

Mr. Pierce wheezed as he stared at his daughter. "Fine, take her. Think about what you've done though young lady!" Santana quickly manouvered past the man and ran to her car.

"I didn't want you to see that." Brittany stared down at her fingers. "I'm here for you." Santana replied, rubbing the blonde's shoulder.

* * *

><p>They returned to Santana's house and Mrs. Lopez was ecstatic to have Brittany stay over after all she had done for them.<p>

Brittany pulled out her pajama's from her backpack. Somehow Santana managed to pack her favorite ones. She smiled at the horse pattern on them and removed the jeans she was wearing.

They were the skinniest pair of jeans Brittany owned and she had trouble pulling them off. Santana noticed the girl struggling and she grabbed a handful of demin and pulled down as hard as she could. Santana fell to the floor and both girls giggled.

Santana then rifled through her closet to find pajamas. Normally the girl would wear underwear and large t-shirt but with a guest around she thought it'd be fit to wear _some_ clothing.

Mrs. Lopez had layed out a blow up matress next to Santana's bed. The brunette's bed was queen size however and she wasn't going to let Brittany sleep in discomfort the whole night.

"Follow me." Santana opened her window and stepped out onto her roof. Brittany followed and layed next to the brunette who had her eyes closed. They both inhaled in the cool night air and as Brittany opened her eyes she saw millions of stars above her which made her gasp.

Santana rolled onto her side to face the blonde. Brittany noticed Santana in her periferals and turned to face her friend aswell. "Thank you for this." Brittany whispered, poking at Santana's nose. The brunette scrunched her face at the contact and giggled.

Santana then reached for Brittany's waist and tickled her. The blonde broke out in a laughing fit and Santana smirked at how easily she could overpower Brittany.

"Stop San! Be gentle!" Brittany squealed. "Huh?" Santana's giggles faded as she noticed what Brittany meant by 'gentle'.

The blonde took one of Santana's hands and glided them up and down Brittany's waist and thighs.

Santana had to swallow hard, was Brittany trying to flirt with her? Either way both girls seemed to enjoy the soft contact.

* * *

><p>Cheerios practice was a breeze as Santana, Brittany and Quinn were already skilled in what Sue made them learn. The newbies however struggled to cartwheel and be thrown in the air.<p>

As they packed up their bags at the end of practice Quinn made a quick bolt to the ladies room. Brittany and Santana stared at eachother suspiciously and followed their friend into one of the stalls. They heard Quinn puking in the toilet and at first they thought she might have food poisoning or really bad period pain. But then Quinn lifted her head and up blatantly spat out the words.

"I'm pregnant." She rubbed the excess puke off her lips and stood up. Crushing her head into Santana's chest who stood there is dismay. "What the fuck?" She whispered too herself. She then looked over at Brittany who was gesturing for her to wrap her arms around Quinn. The brunette did so and tried to calm her down.

"How do you know?" The three girls sat huddled in the bathroom for the next hour trying to slow Quinn's breathing down until she was able to speak.

"I took a pregnancy test a couple days ago and it turned up positive." Quinn continued sobbing while her friends stared blankly at eachother. "Is it Puck's?" Quinn froze at Santana's words. She then slowly lifted her head and whispered, "No."

_Who the hell could it be? I'm more of a slut than Quinn and I haven't wound up getting knocked up, this is so awkward. _Santana thought to herself when she realized she was looking doe eye into the distance.

"Um well, it doesn't matter. We're here for you!" Santana patted her friend lightly on the back and looked over at Brittany who nodded reassuringly.


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn woke up with dry eyes. She crept up quietly from her bed and headed towards the bathroom. She turned the shower on full and began throwing up in the toilet.

Her parents didn't suspect a thing when she returned downstairs even if she looked as white as a ghost. Quinn sighed, walking towards the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of water.

"Quinnie eat some of your toast I made." Quinn bolted for the door with her school bag. "No mom it's okay I'll buy something on the way to school!" Judy Fabray stared her daughter down like a hawk and she wasn't going to be satisfied until Quinn had taken atleast a bite.

So that's what Quinn did before rushing out of the house and towards Mckinley.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany stood at the steps near the front entry, eagerly awaiting for Quinn to arrive. When they spotted her from a distance, they rushed towards the girl who looked terrified. "Are you feeling any better?" Brittany asked, placing her arm on Quinn's shoulder.<p>

Quinn clutched her books tighter and looked down as she hurridly walked up the steps and into school with the other girls. They reached their lockers when Quinn felt comfortable enough to finally let her mouth open.

"I feel like shit. I couldn't get to sleep because I was throwing up every 15 minutes. I didn't ask for this." Quinn began sobbing again into Santana's chest. The brunette felt alarmed as she could sense stares from kids walking past. There were whispers aswell, but Santana didn't have time to deal with it. She had to look after Quinn.

Brittany directed the other two towards the bathroom which was luckily empty. Quinn regained her breath and washed her face. She stared into the mirror for a few moments then looked towards her friends. "I'ts Finn's." Brittany and Santana gasped in unison.

"Finn fucking Hudson?" Brittany covered Santana's mouth quickly before anyone heard. "Shh!" Quinn hissed. "You can't tell anyone, especially Puck." The blonde looked down at the sink again and her heavy breathing once again picked up.

"You need to tell him." Brittany finally spoke up, grabbing both girls attention. "No what she needs to do is join a nunery and flee!" Santana demanded grabbing Quinn's arm.

"No Santana. Quinn needs to tell Finn because he deserves to know." Brittany stepped back a little to give Quinn some breathing time.

After a few moments Quinn nodded at Brittany and Santana rolled her eyes. "He'll be in the choir room." Santana snickered but paused when she saw Brittany glare at her.

"Woah sorry!" Quinn walked infront of the two girls as they linked pinkies behind her. "You gotta stop San!" Brittany couldn't help but giggle a little along with her friend until they reached the door to the choir room.

Finn had joined glee club after him and Rachel began getting more serious. Everyone was astonished at the fact that Finn was a jock and Rachel was a glee nerd. Santana envied there courage though and she was sure that every other loser at Mckinley did too.

Quinn flailed her arms around trying to get Finn's attention which was on Rachel as she belted out a Les Miz number. Mr. Schue noticed the three girls at the door and ran over to see why Quinn was acting so strange.

"What's up girls?" He asked. They remained quiet, trying to think of an excuse. Finally Brittany was the one to break the silence.

"They're here to try out for glee club." Brittany's smile was believable and Mr. Schue lit up and clapped his hands.

Rachel stopped her performance and turned around to see what all the fuss was about. "Santana, Quinn what are you doing here? And Brittany where have you been, you're 10 minutes late!" Rachel tried to sound polite but everyone could sense the annoyance in her tone.

"Quinn and Santana are trying out, I was just helping them...practice." Brittany guided the girls over to sit down. Both were staring blankly into space as they followed the giddy blonde.

"Wait what did she just say?" Santana whispered to Quinn. Brittany then leaned her head between the two girls. "This could be your chance to get close to Finn!" Brittany hissed while everyone talked amoungst themselves.

Quinn sat in silence for a moment before nodding towards Brittany. The girls then looked towards Santana who furrowed her eyebrows and slumped back in her chair.

"Okay! Fine! I'll join glee club." The words made Brittany jump up and down in her seat and Santana felt just that little better making Brittany happy.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and every student ran down the halls like a heard of buffalo. Well that's the way Rachel Berry explained it. Quinn had pulled Finn to the side after class and mentioned to Santana and Brittany that she'd let them know what his reaction was later.<p>

"That was actually the worst 45 minutes of my life." Santana and Brittany linked pinkies and walked towards the blonde's street. Brittany had been trying to convince Santana of the positives that glee club had. The only one Santana could think of was Brittany.

"I know Rachel can be loud but you'll get used to her," Brittany was trying so hard to make Santana feel better and the brunette could tell. So she smiled and pulled the blonde in for a quick hug.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Santana had reluctantly allowed Brittany to move back towards her house. They were both still worried about her parents fights but Brittany said that she had to deal with it now or it would only get worse. "I'll be fine. I'll call you if I need you." The blonde kissed Santana's cheeked and skipped up to her front door.

Santana smiled and walked back home, looking back at the house incase Brittany had ran out. But she didn't, so the brunette put her hands in her pockets and continued her journey home.

"Dad? Mom?" Brittany's voice echoed through the house. She noticed that some furniture was missing but she didn't really think anything of it. The blonde walked from the living room to the kitchen, then upstairs where her parents bedroom. The wardrobe had been cleared out and the bed was stripped of its sheets.

She felt something in the pit of her stomach, like she wasn't whole anymore and she didn't know why until she found a note on the fireplace.

_Brittany, _

_We know you can take care of yourself, you're a big girl now._

_You're mother and I have gone away on a couples retreat and we don't know when we're coming back. Be strong and don't worry too much._

_Promise we'll be back_

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad._

Brittany scrunched the note in her palm and threw it across the room. Her whimpers turned into sobs which turned into loud cries. She slid down the wall and crouched with her knees against her chest. She had no idea what to do without her parents. How could she be strong? How could she not worry?

Brittany gathered herself and wiped the tears away. Her mouth quivered as she looked around the house. Empty. That's exactly how she felt.

She saw her phone light up in the corner of her eye and looked to see who was calling. The name made Brittany feel happier but still not really whole. "Hey San." Brittany's voice sounded weak and Santana could tell.

"What's the matter? Is it your parents? Are they fighting again?" Santana sounded frantic on the phone. "Well they'd have to actually be in the state for me to know that." Santana could hear faint sobs through the phone and she knew she couldn't just sit there.

Within minutes Santana arrived at Brittany's side. The blonde couldn't hold back her cries as the brunette wrapped her arms around her and rocked her back and forth. "I'll stay with you tonight." Santana whispered.

Brittany popped her head up from Santana's grasp and looked her up and down. She couldn't explain how thankful she was to have the girl there.

"But where will you sleep? I only have a single bed." Santana placed her thumb up to Brittany's cheeks to wipe away the remaining tears.

"So? Just gives me an excuse for some cuddle time." Santana didn't know why she said that. She honestly did want to cuddle someone because it'd been so long. Maybe she liked being close to Brittany, there definitely was an attraction there, but she knew friends were friends. Nothing more.

Brittany smiled and took Santana's hand, leading her upstairs.

Santana hopped into the small bed first and she gestured for Brittany to snuggle up to her. The blonde removed her cardigan so she only had a loose tank top on.

"I'm a mess." Brittany giggled, running her hands through her hair.

Santana layed her head on the pillow and began playing with the frilly fabric of Brittany's bra. She then realized her actions seemed a little wrong and began to pull away. But Brittany pulled her hand back and held it close to her chest.

"I'm sorry for every mean thing I've ever done to you Britt. And for calling you barbie." Brittany had her eyes closed but smiled in response before opening her mouth.

"That barbie one hurt," Santana bit her lip but Brittany chuckled. "I feel comfortable with you Santana and I think that makes up for the stuff that's happened." Santana brushed a strand of hair away from Brittany's face and she then closed her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where were you last night?" Mrs. Lopez sat at the table, poking at her breakfast with a fork as Santana approached her.

"I stayed at Brittany's. Her parents left for a few weeks. Something about a couples retreat." Santana didn't sound too phased but she saw her mother's expression turn sour.

"They just left her?" The woman asked. Santana could sense the motherly worry in her mom's voice which made her smile. "Don't worry, she's a strong girl mom." Santana replied before kissing her mother's forehead and heading up to her room.

It was another rainy day in Lima, leaving Santana to spend the day in with her mother who was sewing a sweater by the fireplace.

They hadn't talking for properly for a while and they saw the perfect oppotunity to rekindle their mother/daughter relationship.

"I'm glad you and Brittany are close." The brunette sat across from her mother on the recliner, curled up with a cup of coffee. "I know I haven't been the best daughter in the world Ma," She squirmed on the chair before finding a comfortbal position and continued.

"I promise I'll spend more time with you, I know it's been hard." Mrs. Lopez shook her head. "You've been perfect sweetheart." The two women smiled at eachother before continuing to sit in silence in the dimly lit room.

* * *

><p>Cheerios practice was held through out lunch time and Santana felt exhausted afterwards. Brittany had the routine down perfectly, so Santana knew that she could get the blonde to teach her a few steps she couldn't get.<p>

"We have glee club rehearsal next, I'm fucking terrified." Quinn deadpanned beside the two girls in the locker room. The Fabray's were oblivious to their daughters sexual life and Quinn knew what their reaction would be if they found out she was pregnant.

"Don't worry," Santana began. "We'll be with you all the way." Brittany met Santana's gaze and they smiled discreatly at eachother. Quinn nodded and grabbed her bag. They headed to the choir room linking arms.

Santana couldn't help but feel an ache in the pit of her stomach when she saw Puck sitting next to Finn. She had been lying to the boy that had helped her so much. Even though she wasn't the one pregnant, she felt like she had owed him something.

Quinn felt Santana lean into her and whisper something that made the blonde frown.

"Santana I can't!" Quinn hissed back. Santana sighed for a moment before taking a seat next to Puck.

"Hi guys," Mr. Schue entered the room wearing another one of his grandpa vests. "I'd like to welcome our new member Noah Puckerman. He's choosing to audition infront of you guys. So Puck, whenever your ready."

Puck nodded and took the floor. He grabbed his guitar and began strumming a soft tune before belting out the first note. His gaze never left Quinn and the blonde began feeling increasingly uncomfortable.

When Puck reached the bridge he was stopped by a voice in the audience. It was Quinn's and she couldn't help but tear up. She looked at Santana who gave her a reassuring nod.

Quinn then stood up and took a long deep breath. "I'm pregnant," She began. Gasps filled the room. "It's not yours Puck. I'm so sorry." Her lip quivered.

Puck clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth together before storming out of the room.

Quinn followed while everyone else in the choir room sat frozen, even Mr. Schue.

Brittany edged her seat closer to Santana's and grabbed her friends hand.

Finn sat awkwardly beside Rachel who began to tear up. He couldn't look at the girl he only recently expressed his love for. Quinn had called Finn the night before and confessed everything. Finn didn't know what to say, so he just kept his mouth closed.

Eventually Rachel ran out of the choir room and Brittany followed her.

Santana sat back in her chair, staring around to see if anyone was going to say something. No one did.

* * *

><p>"Rachel's staying at mine tonight." Brittany was talking to Santana on the phone that night. The girls hadn't seen eachother since Brittany ran after Rachel that day.<p>

"That's fine Britt, do what you have to do, I'll see you in the morning." Brittany fiddled around with the drawstring of her pajama pants. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"It's fine." Santana sighed, then she hung up the phone. The brunette didn't want to come off jealous but that's all she felt when it came to Brittany and her other friends.

Santana fell back on her bed and stared up to the ceiling. She was so insanely bored she began counting the glow in the dark stars that she had stuck there when she was little.

After 25, Santana's eyes began to close.

* * *

><p>One week had passed. Puck avoided Quinn and attempted to avoid Santana aswell, but the brunette managed to get some words out of him.<p>

Quinn's parents were tentative at first but then surprisingly supported their daughter. Brittany felt envious that enitre week. She didn't know why her parents had to alientate her from their life.

Santana did everything to be there for her friends to repay them. It wasn't any easier that she was both friends with Quinn and Puck.

She had never seen Puck cry before. But as they sat under the bleachers on the football field Puck was pouring his heart out. "I love her and she cheated on me." Santana patted his back and edged closer.

"Listen," Santana cleared her throat. "I know Quinn loves you and she might not show it all the time. But what she did with Finn was a huge mistake. If you love her Puck, you have to forgive her because she's considering giving the baby up."

Puck wiped his eyes and looked caustiously at his friend. "What? No, I'll raise it with her!" He exclaimed.

Santana instinctively wrapped both her arms around Puck. They sat there until the end of lunch and Puck decided he had to approach Quinn and be a man.

"You want to what?" Quinn's voice was highpitched as she stared at Puck with wide eyes.

"Raise the baby with you. You can't give it up Quinn, I can be it's dad." Quinn deadpanned, wondering what Finn would think. But the two only shared one night together and Puck had proved himself to be the more fit father.

"Okay," Quinn smiled through her tears. "We'll do it together!" Pucked wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist and lifted her off the ground.

"I love you Quinn." He said, planting her feet back on the ground. "I love you too Puck."

Rachel continued to walk past Finn without a word or eye contact. Brittany had been spending alot of time the girl whose expression never showed it's normal joy. Rachel looked glum and felt completely betrayed.

"Finn man the fuck up," Santana approached the jock at his locker.

Finn turned around standing awkward with his hands tugging on either side of his shirt.

"Rachel needs you and you're acting like a jerk by ignoring her!"

"Hey she's ignorning me to!" Finn's collosal but lanky form made his intention of waving his arms around as he spoke look like he was drowning.

"I don't wanna hear it gigantor. Be a man and fight for your girl!" Finn hesitantly nodded and walked over to Rachel whose was buried into a book.

Santana almost felt like the fairy fucking god mother of Mckinley. Only months before she was on the verge of alienating everyone out of her life. Now she was there savior.

"That was really nice of you," Santana shivered as she felt the voice on her neck. She turned around to see Brittany standing there with a grin.

Santana shook her head, smiling shyly before grabbing the girl in for a tender hug. "I've missed you this week, sleepover tonight?" Brittany nodded against Santana's shoulder and the two walked out of the school with their pinky's linked.

* * *

><p>"Brittany I'm so sorry to hear about your parents. You're welcome to stay here anytime!" Mrs. Lopez was setting up the blow up mattress Brittany was familiar with. She didn't argue, she just politely nodded in thanks before Mrs. Lopez walked out of the room.<p>

"I'm so tired." Santana confessed, yawning and squirming on the edge of her bed.

Brittany bent down so she was at eye level with the brunette.

"Goodnight." The blonde leant in, turning her head so she kissed Santana's cheek. When Brittany moved her head back she couldn't help but look at Santana's lips.

Santana noticed the blonde leaning in and she instinctively did the same, closing the gap between them. Their lips pressed softly together. It wasn't forced or harsh. Santana could taste Brittany's bubblegum lipgloss and couldn't help but melt into the kiss.

Brittany then broke the contact.

"Goodnight." Santana replied, smiling sheepishly to herself and scratching her head.

She climbed onto her side of the bed while Brittany faced the other way.

"That was nice." The blonde admitted. "I know." Santana replied.

Both girls then fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

"I've been recently listening to Usher's confession's album and-"

Mercedes raised her eyebrows. "Mine, all mine!" The diva preached.

"Yeah well," Mr. Schue continued awkwardly raised his hands in excitement for the girl. "It's a great album to base our next assignment around. He approached the whiteboard and wrote the word confessions in big letters.

Santana gulped and looked over at Brittany who grinned back at her. She forced a smile on her face before leaning back into her chair and crossing her arms.

Rachel looked over at Finn who had his signature awkward expression spread across his face. She knew exactly what song her boyfriend would sing, it fit their situation perfectly.

Santana threw her head back as she felt the room become hotter. The back of her neck began to sweat as she kept thinking of the song she would sing and if would have anything to do with her little crush on her best friend that she had yet to admit to herself.

The brunette was in denial though, she couldn't let her feelings take over her or she'd break just as she was figuring herself out.

* * *

><p>During free period Santana had grabbed Puck to the bleachers where they had most of their heartfelt chats.<p>

"You kissed? Holy shit, that's so hot!" Puck noticed Santana's displeased expression and centered himself.

"I mean, yeah cool. What do you feel about it all?" Santana squeamishly played with the hem of her skirt.

"I have no idea, I've never felt the need to be with someone more than I do with Britt." Puck smiled and put his arm around Santana.

"Remember what I told you last year?" Santana nodded but the boy continued anyway. "I said that you have to kiss a bunch of girls, in your case it was one girl, and then you'd find out exactly what you want."

Santana stared up in the distance. Puck was right. When her and Brittany shared their first kiss the brunette instantly knew she wanted to do it again. But Santana wasn't ready to admit it for a while. So instead she allowed Puck to comfort her for another hour before heading home.

* * *

><p>Brittany was waiting in her room when Santana returned home. "Hi." Brittany licked her lips as she sat on the edge of her friend's bed.<p>

Santana stepped forward hesitantly. She didn't want to get too close to Brittany incase she'd feel the urge to kiss her again. "Hey."

Brittany patted the spot on the bed beside her and Santana walked over to sit there.

The blonde kicked the side of Santana's foot gently with her own, grabbing the brunette's attention.

"Hey!" Santana said, kicking back harder. "Ouch!" Brittany replied, pulling Santana back onto the bed.

The girls broke out into a fit of laughter as they lay on the bed tickling eachother.

The laughter died down and the girls were left staring into eachothers eyes. Santana knew every time Brittany's eyes found hers, she wasn't looking _at_ the brunette she was looking into her.

Santana quickly fell out her trance and began to sit up. Before she reached the edge of the bed she felt a hand on her cheek pulling her down.

"Britt I can't." Their faces were so close to eachothers when Santana spoke. Brittany could feel the faint breaths out of the brunette's lips. She was so tempted to kiss her but instead she let Santana go.

Brittany sighed and rested her hands under her head. Santana sat upright and fiddled with her t-shirt until finally pulling it off.

"I'm going to have a shower." She walked straight for the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

After washing herself to her satisfaction Santana grabbed her towel and stepped onto the wooly mat infront of the shower door.

She roughly rubbed a smaller towel through her damp hair before wiping her body dry. She slipped into her pajamas and opened the door to see Brittany still awake, sitting on the floor making patterns with her finger on the carpet.

She then closed the door again and looked at herself in the mirror. Santana took in deep breaths before realizing that her heart was beating increasingly fast. She thought that she was having a heart attack for a moment and placed her hand on her chest.

Santana steadied herself and walked back into her bedroom. Brittany looked up and met the brunette's gaze.

"I think I'm having a heart attack." Brittany stood up in confusion as to why Santana's voice was so calm.

She placed her hand over Santana's before speaking. "Heart attacks are just from loving too much San."

_Holy shit Brittany is so fucking amazing, _Santana thought.

"Shouldn't your parents be back by now?" Santana whispered. Brittany noticed the cracks in her friends voice.

"I don't know," Brittany turned away and climbed into bed. "Why do you want me gone?"

Santana furrowed her eyebrows and gradually became hot and uncomfortable.

She avoided eye contact with Brittany as she climbed into bed.

"I never want you gone Britt." Santana whispered. She noticed Brittany smile at the corner of her eye and they made her feel comfortable enough to close her eyes.

The next morning Santana woke up to Brittany lying right against her. The blonde was still sleeping so Santana had to somehow quietly manouver herself off the bed.

When she reached the door she turned around and stared back at Brittany who was still sound asleep. She had a cuteness and delicacy to her when she slept. Santana knew part of Brittany was so strong and the other part was extremely fragile. She didn't want to pressure Brittany with her feelings so she just left the room and headed down for breakfast.

* * *

><p>The girls arrived at school that day to find Finn belting out Usher's Confession's to a teary eyed Rachel. Santana rolled her eyes and Brittany noticed. She giggled as she bumped the brunette's shoulder. Santana winked back and the two sat at the back corner.<p>

When it was Santana's turn to sing she was reluctant but looked at Brittany for the reassuring smile that she sure enough recieved. The walk to the middle of the classroom seemed like it was in utter slowmotion. Her knees buckled and she lost balance on the last step down from the audience.

_Shit. _Santana thought as she fell onto her knees. Brittany was at her side straight away, helping the brunette to her feet.

Mr. Schue also helped the girl and she nodded at him when he asked if she was okay to sing.

She flattened out her shirt and looked at every pair of eyes in the audience.

She licked her lips and told Brad the piano man to _hit it._

Santana began singing the lyrics to _The special two by Missy Higgins._ She thought it fit her perfectly.

_These arms will not be taught to need another's, cos' we're the special two._

She couldn't help but sing the words in Brittany's direction.

Puck noticed and smiled too himself, grabbing his girlfriend's hand. Quinn smiled back at him and bit her lip. She was so greatful that everything worked out for her and as she had noticed the spark between Brittany and Santana lately, she wanted them to be happy too.

* * *

><p>"That was really nice San," Brittany was being pushed back onto her bed by the brunette who lightly kissed her neck. "Was it to anyone special?"<p>

Santana's head rose up and she shook it. "Nope." She then leaned in kissing Brittany softly on the lips then to her neck again.

"Well it was beautiful. I knew you'd enjoy glee club if you gave it a chance," Brittany felt Santana nibble on her neck and she squealed a little. Santana didn't stop though.

"Mmm, your lady kisses are so soft and sweet. Let's ask Mr. Schue if we can do a du-"

"Listen Britt," Santana sat up and began tying her hair into a messy ponytail. "Just because I'm kissing you doesn't mean I want to express my love for you through song okay."

Santana grew concerned when realized what she said. She admitted she loved Brittany and never said she didn't want to express it in other ways. Luckily the blonde didn't seem to notice or so Santana thought.

Brittany leaned over on her side and played with the fabric of her blanket.

"Yeah sure, got it." Her voice sounded hurt and confused. She thought she had got Santana to come out of her shell. But she didn't even think about giving up hope.

Suddenly the door slammed downstairs and Brittany rose to her feet. Santana tried to pull her back but Brittany was almost halfway down the stairs.

"Mom, dad?" The Pierce's looked up smiling at their daughter who stood at the stairs frozen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Almost coming to the end of this fic :3 only a few more chapters left and I hope you guys enjoy what's coming up and what I've written, thanks again for the reviews :)  
>xo julia(cr0wznest)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Quinn," The blonde turned away from Puck to see that Sue was heading in her direction.<p>

The kids in the hallway fleed as she glared upon them.

"Come to my office now." The woman had a vacant expression and Quinn didn't know why Sue would call her to her office, she'd be doing fine in cheerios.

_Shit!_

Quinn realized Sue was the only one she hadn't told about her pregnancy but she didn't have to.

"I know," Sue sat in her chair and stared at Quinn as though she was about to spit venom at any second. "I know about your little antics and how they got you pregnant."

Quinn tried to speak but Sue raised her hand up to shush the girl.

"You're off the cheerio's Jamie-Lynn. Don't be afraid to try out next year when you've had the baby and your back to a size two." Quinn fidgeted for a moment before storming out of Sue's office.

* * *

><p>"You're...You're home?" Brittany eyed her parents up and down quizzically.<p>

"For good." Her mother's tone sounded genuine but Brittany wasn't ready to let them back into her life so soon.

"We sorted out everthing, we even went to marriage councelling. All for you." Mr. Pierce took his daughter's hand and guided her down the stairs. Brittany's vacuous expression left the room silent for a moment.

Santana then skipped down stairs and ask what was happening. She then looked up to see Brittany's parents glare up at her.

"Whose that?" Mrs. Pierce whispered. "Some girl who seems to always be over here." Mr. Pierce shrugged a little.

"You'd know if you had been here," Brittany finally spoke. She walked to Santana and pulled her downstairs. "This is Santana Lopez, my best friend." Santana forced a smile on her face even though she was intimidated being infront of Brittany's parents for the first time since their encounter in Principle Figgin's office.

"Nice to meet you," Mrs. Pierce stuck out her hand for Santana to shake it but the brunette looked down at it as if it was the devil asking her to play in the pits of hell.

She couldn't shake the woman's hand who neglected her bestfriend for so long.

Things became extrusiatingtly awkward as Mrs. Pierce placed her hand back by her side and left the room. Mr. Pierce kissed Brittany's cheek before following his wife.

Santana stepped behind Brittany who didn't notice how close the brunette was to her until she felt lips on her neck.

Brittany inhaled a short breath at the contact and quickly covered her mouth.

"Santana!"

"Bye Britt Britt." Santana bolted out the door before Brittany had a chance to grab her.

She smiled at how confidently the brunette expressed herself even though the blonde's parents were metres away.

Santana walked home with her hands in her pockets. She felt proud about what she had done; being a little intimate with Brittany while her parents were in the other room. It wasn't a french kiss but it was still a kiss, in a spot Santana knew Brittany was sensative.

Since that point Santana felt in denial, trying to hide her feelings and pretend they were never there. But she couldn't help herself when she was with Brittany.

* * *

><p>"Oh crap sorry!" Brittany had run into a boy in a wheelchair the next week at school. Her and her parents had been slowly piecing back their relationship. This caused Brittany to dance around school like things were finally becoming better again. She didn't see the boy in the wheelchair behind her.<p>

"That's okay Brittany," The boy smiled up at her. Brittany crouched down and kissed him on the cheek. The boy blushed and put his hand up to cup his cheek where Brittany had kissed.

"Hey Brittany, would you like to go on a date?" Artie sounded nervous and that's what made Brittany say yes. She loved the sensativeness he showed her and the playful attitude he inhabited some nights.

* * *

><p>2 weeks is all it took for Artie and Brittany to officially become an item. They had only been occasionally seeing eachother before so, Brittany could still get her cuddle on with Santana without it being cheating.<p>

Santana felt as though there was a distance growing between her and the blonde and she knew she had to somehow find a way to get Brittany back.

Seeing the blonde with someone made Santana realize she wanted to be the only person that made Brittany smile. She wanted to melt her heart and kiss her neck. That was her territory and Artie had been coressing the blonde right infront of Santana which made the brunette ill.

It wasn't lust that crept through Santana's skin anymore. It was love, pure and undying love for her best friend. Santana wanted to hold Brittany's hand publicly and make it clear to the world that Brittany was hers. But how?

"I think it's about time we do our duet, don't you think?" Santana stood smirking at the blonde who was rumaging through her locker.

Brittany looked up at the sound of Santana's voice and her cheeks became a bright pink.

"Brittany are you-"

"No, c'mon." Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her into the choir room.

Puck was at the side with his guitar and began strumming the chords to _Landslide._

The girls had sung it before in their rooms but it was always as a joke. They soon realized the song had so much more meaning.

Quinn looked on at her two friends suspiciously, but instead of judging she just smiled happily that they had finally seemed like they had found eachother.

"Don't think you can put any labels on me Berry!" She grabbed Brittany's hand and took a seat next to Quinn.

Artie looked quizzically at Santana before looking back towards Mr. Schue, who was mumbling something about New York.

* * *

><p>After glee club rehearsal Santana managed to catch Brittany at her locker before she left.<p>

She bared her soul to her. Complimenting her and thanking her for everything she had done. And then finally admitting that she loved Brittany, more than a friend.

The blonde's sad smile gave Santana the impression that she didn't want to hear Brittany's reply.

"Artie?" Santana furrowed her eyebrows causing lines to appear on her forehead.

"It wouldn't be right if I just break up with him out of the blue-"

"Do you love me?"

"San-"

"Answer me Brittany." The brunette crossed her arms and stepped closer.

Brittany didn't have a chance to answer though. Santana was already kissing her. The brunette flinched realizing that Brittany was kissing her back just as hard.

People walking by were stunned at the sight. The jocks did a double take and had to try and cover their erections.

Quinn and Puck stood at their lockers smiling at eachother. They knew all along that Brittany and Santana had a special connection, they just wanted them to figure it out themselves.

When Santana broke the kiss, her hands were still cupping Brittany's cheeks.

"Yes," The blonde replied out of breath. "I love you, but I can't do this." Brittany shook her head and proceeded down the hallway leaving Santana standing there completely alone and felling as empty as ever.


	13. Chapter 13

"Brittany are you okay?" Artie tilted his girlfriend's chin up with his fingers but Brittany refused to look him in the eye.

"Mmm, I'm fine," Brittany mumbled. It was a complete lie and Artie knew it.

"Brittany you've been weird for a while now, are you having doubts about us?" Artie voice showed a hint of sadness but he tried to remain calm and controlled.

Brittany however couldn't control the tears in her eyes and she stood up and looked away from Artie.

"It's not you-"

"Don't give me that line Brittany," Artie's eyebrows furrowed before a thought popped into his mind and he rolled towards Brittany who remained with her back facing him.

"It's Santana isn't it. I noticed something between you two after Landslide. You love her don't you?"

Brittany only gave a faint nod and then turned to Artie. She bent down so she was at eye level but Artie just turned the other way.

"I'm sorry, I can't help what I feel," Brittany's lip quivered as she spoke causing the words to be broken up with every breath.

"We have invitationals soon, so don't try and celebrate with me after we kick ass." Artie then left Brittany's room. The blonde was so distraught but the thought of her finally being with Santana kept her together.

* * *

><p>"Puck stop packing so many condoms!" Quinn squealed. Her boyfriend had a full plastic pocket of different flavored rubbers and was still yet to find more in his drawer.<p>

"Babe c'mon, I know how you like cherry and banana but the condom factory doesn't mix flavors so I have to stock up on lots!" Puck replied innocently.

Quinn rolled her eyes and turned her face, trying to hide her smirk. Puck then smirked himself and grabbed the blonde by the waist and began kissing her neck. Quinn moaned at the contact until she felt another body in the room.

"Oh crap sorry!"

"Rachel! Um, what are you doing here?" Quinn pushed Puck off her and straightened out her blouse.

"I'm here for your singing lesson," Rachel replied awkwardly.

"Oh crap yeah, I forgot." Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose and looked down to Puck who was smirking at the two girls.

"Can I stay and watch?" Puck winked at Quinn who frowned.

Rachel was still standing at the door awkwardly and then finally managed to speak.

"U-um well I guess we can post-pone." With that said Rachel rushed out of the room. She felt so uncomfortable seeing as Puck and her had a thing for one day. Rachel wasn't very much of a romantic so when she made out with Puck for a few hours, she called it a date.

"It would've been so cool if you two had made out." Quinn's jaw dropped and she threw a whole bunch of condom's a Puck, hitting him clean in the face.

* * *

><p>Santana stepped out of the shower and made her way downstairs in just a towel. She managed to get all the way to the fridge without realizing that there was someone else in the room.<p>

She buried her head in the fridge trying to find the cheese and when she spotted it, she lifted her head up and screamed.

A man was standing at the table with his hands over his ears.

"Woah calm down girl!" Santana then grabbed a knife and stuck it out infront of her as she crept back.

The man looked terrified even though he was largely built and looked just over 6ft in height.

"Who the hell are you?" Santana hissed. "I thought your mom told you I was staying over, I'm sorry for scaring you." The man's voice became calm as he saw Santana lower the knife and place it on the bench.

Mrs. Lopez then walked into the room squinting her eyes.

"What's going on?" She croaked.

"I'd like to know the same thing _mom!" _Santana replied, suspiciously eyeing the man up and down.

Mrs. Lopez turned red and she stepped closer to the man holding his hand.

"Sweetie this is Barry, he and I have been dating for...well a while." Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing.

She had remembered thinking that no one would ever sleep in her dad's spot on the bed but by the look of Barry's messy hair he had made himself at home.

"This is bullshit!" Santana screamed, slamming the cheese down on the table and running upstairs.

She knew what she needed. She needed Brittany.

But Brittany and her hadn't spoken since Santana's confession and it got awkward in glee club when Santana would look over at Artie and the blonde getting close.

She needed to vent to Brittany and get the reassurance from the blonde that everything was going to be okay. But she couldn't and it killed her.

She thought about what Jacob had posted on his blog. How everyone thought she spent the summer in rehab. Santana wished she had, she wished her dad was still alive and she wished she could've kept her mouth shut around Brittany.

She couldn't talk to Puck. He was spending the night at Quinn's farm house and he mentioned to the brunette that he didn't want to be disturbed.

Santana climbed out of her bedroom window and stood on the roof under the stars. She had gotten a flask of vodka out of her draw and began sculling it.

She couldn't hold back her tears. There were millions of them just pouring down her face. And she couldn't control her heavy breathing and increased heart rate.

She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her voice echoing down the street.

She then sculled the last bit of vodka and went to throw it back inside. But she lost her footing and slid down the roof, landing face first on the bed of grass below.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Lopez was by her daughter's side when she woke up. Santana couldn't really let out anymore than a breath at first. The fall had winded her and she was still suffering the effects of it all.<p>

"Barry isn't a bad guy sweetie."

"Y-yeah I k-know, it just seems like he's taking dad's place and I hate it."

Mrs. Lopez grabbed her daughter's hand and smiled slightly. "Sweetie, noone can ever take your dad's place."

The brunette gave her mother a small smile, it wasn't a breakthrough but it was something.

"I used to be such a fucking bitch," Santana muttered, mostly to her herself. "S'cuse my french."

Mrs. Lopez giggled and stood up facing the window.

"I think you have to thank Brittany for that. Ever since that girl came into your life it's like you're a whole new person."

"I wanted to change. I guess she just confirmed it all for me, that I could and I should."

The two women smiled at eachother and suddenly they weren't alone in the room anymore.

Brittany was at the door and before Santana could speak the blonde was at her side.

"Santana? Santana?"

"Hey Britt." Santana looked over at her mother who winked at the girl before heading out of the room.

"Oh thank god San. Everyone's been worried."

Santana rubbed her eyes and sat upright.

"What are you doing here?" Santana whispered, avoiding eye contact.

"I came to see how you were. We just got back from invitationals, everyone's outside in the bus celebrating."

Santana stared out the window to see Artie looking upset and uneasy.

"Shouldn't you be comforting your boyfriend?" Santana avoided eye contact by playing with the loose strings on her blanket.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore Santana. I couldn't lie to him anymore." Brittany scooted closer to her friend and grabbed her hand.

"L-lie about what?" Santana murmered.

Brittany swollowed hard and leant down to kiss Santana.

They melted into eachother for a while. It felt like all the pain Santana had felt from falling off her roof had dissapeared. She was where she wanted to be and so was Brittany.

"I'm inlove with you," Brittany pulled apart from the kiss but remained only inches away from Santana's face. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Those words made Santana's heart sink. Her whole body tingled with joy but she couldn't even form a sentence. She stared out the window again and saw Puck and Quinn poking eachother at the waist. She smiled slightly at the sight and looked back into Brittany's light, ocean blue eyes.

"You're my best friend. I don't want to hurt you. Besides you told me you couldn't do it." Santana loosened her grip from Brittany's and looked away.

Brittany stared down for a moment and gathered her thoughts.

"I know I said that but I had a talk with my mom. She wants what's best for me now and when I told her I was inlove with you she couldn't help but be so happy for me. Santana, that's the first time my mother had smiled at me since I was a kid. It was all because I mentioned I was inlove with you, you're my soulmate San." Brittany stood up and was about to head for the door.

Santana grabbed her hand and Brittany came to a hault.

"I've loved you since the very first time we met. Smashing that door into you was the best thing that ever happened to me." Brittany giggled and sat back beside Santana again. "Me too." The blonde replied.

"We have to help eachother okay, we have to be there for eachother always because just when I think everything's fine, another bad thing happens and I just feel like giving up all over again." The brunette explained.

Brittany nodded and kissed Santana's forehead. "You know I'll always be there for you Santana, always."

Santana smiled sheepishly before pulled the blanket over her head.

"Santana?" Brittany sat there in confusion.

"Yes," Santana muttered into the fabric. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

Brittany could hear her friend giggling under the blankets and grinned to herself.

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, we have to get started straight away on our set list for regionals. Vocal Adrenaline is already hard at work so we have to show them that we mean business." Mr. Schue stood at the front of the class flailing his hands in the air as he spoke.<p>

The glee club kids responded with a few murmers to show that they were listening.

"I think we should have a few days off!" Rachel protested.

Everyone looked at her in shock. Rachel Berry wanting to take a few days off from glee club rehearsal?

_Shit's fucked._ Puck thought.

"You might reconsider that Rachel, because," Mr. Schue cleared his throat. "Nationals are in New York City!"

The entire room erupted in cheers. Brittany leapt into Santana's arms. Their bodies fit so damn well together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Final chapter, I hope those of you who took the time to read this really enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it!  
>This was the first real fic that I actually focused on and enjoyed writing endless chapters, so thanks again for the reviews.<br>I'm currently writing a new fic, it's dark but you guys should check it out after reading this last chapter of Whispers.  
>xojulia(cr0wznest)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hi."<p>

"Hey."

"Hi," Santana giggled.

"Hey," Brittany stepped forward.

It was the day of her mother's wedding to Barry. The two had proved themselves a wonderful couple and Santana couldn't deny how sweet Barry was to her mother.

The two girls stood across from eachother in the dressing room in the church. Their gaze never fell and they didn't feel the need to say anything more than a simple hello.

"You," Santana stepped forward also, placing her hands around Brittany's waist. "Look so beautiful."

Brittany blushed and rested her neck on Santana's shoulder.

"I want to marry you someday San," Brittany confessed.

Santana lifted Brittany's head so they were facing eachother once again.

"We'll be in New York next week, we could always elope like Puck and Quinn did." Santana smirked.

Brittany pulled out a folded up piece of paper and placed into Santana's hand. She didn't allow her girlfriend to read yet. She said that it would be better if she was alone.

Santana and Brittany stood at the alter side by side and hand in hand. Mrs. Lopez walked down the aisle, linking arms with Puck who had a big smirk on his face.

Barry was dressed perfectly with a bow tie and shiny new dress shoes that Mrs. Lopez bought him for their 11 month anniversary.

They said their vows and proceeded down the alter as man and wife.

Brittany and Santana followed, throwing flower petals along the aisle floor.

* * *

><p>The girls parted and Santana returned home to an empty house. She took out the letter Brittany had given her discreatly and unfolded it. Before she could stop herself, tear after tear landed on the paper.<p>

_Dearest Santana,_

_My girlfriend, my bestfriend, my soulmate. You're everything I asked for when I wrote my letters to Santa as a little girl. Ofcourse I didn't say I wanted a girlfriend (because I didn't know girls could be together, I was only young). _

_But I wished for a best friend like you and I got one. You make my heart race and my stomach feel like it's been filled with dozens of butterflies._

_Everytime your around I don't want you to leave and everytime you leave I miss you straight away. _

_You're really hot, like super hot. I find it hard to keep my hands to myself when I'm around you._

_Your personality is like super amazing. Every word that comes out of your mouth gets stuck into my mind. I've never wanted to listen to every word a person has had to say until I met you._

_I know that our relationship didn't start off well and that I made a mistake by going off with Artie for a while. But in the end the only thing that matters is that we're together now._

_I hope you love me until the end of the world, because I know I will._

_I could never hate you San. I could never ever let myself forget you even if I tried._

_You're so rare and I'm so lucky to have you in my life. Don't change, ever._

_Forever yours, Brittany xoxoxo_

Santana's heart sunk at the words on the paper. She could just picture Brittany saying them to her. But before she had a chance too, the door bell rang.

Brittany was down on one knee, with her eyes gazing into her girlfriends. She held a small box in her hands with a gold ring inside it. It looked expensive and Santana felt so undeserving.

"Santana Lopez, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_let's light up the world tonight  
>you gotta give up the bark and bite<br>i know that we got the love alright  
>come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight."<em>

The new directions sang infront of millions of people in the crowd at Nationals.

Brittany and Santana stood beside eachother gripping eachothers hands. Their fingers entwined and their eyes closed.

When the song stopped, the audience roared in excitement. Mr. Schue was amoungst the crowd cheering for his kids. He couldn't be more proud.

Brittany stared down at Santana's left hand noticing the shiny gold band that wrapped around the brunette's finger. She smiled to herself and when Santana saw this, she pulled Brittany closer to whisper in her ear.

"You're super hot too Britt." Santana winked.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END :) Short and sweet, I hope you guys liked it!<strong>


End file.
